


La princesse silencieuse chez les taureaux

by Blackcloverlover



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Abus physiques/emotionnels, F/M, Mutisme, SSPT, Torture, Violence, abus d'enfant, traumatisme
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackcloverlover/pseuds/Blackcloverlover
Summary: Noelle Silva, la plus jeune membre de la famille royale Silva possède le plus grand pouvoirs parmi tous les nobles, et est une fille très discrète et silencieuse, elle ne parle pas ou plutôt plus depuis ses 10 ans. Accusé de la mort de sa mère et moqué pour son manque de contrôle magique toutes sa vie Noelle n'a connue que des abus physiques et émotionnels entrainant depuis son 10e anniversaires une crise de mutisme.Aujourd'hui Noelle rejoint les Blacks Bulls une équipe bruyante et indisciplinée ou tous se considère comme une famille peut être qu'il l'aideront à surmonté son traumatisme et découvrir son vrai potentiel ?
Relationships: Asta/Noelle Silva, Mimosa Vermillion/Yuno
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	1. Prologue: Traumatisme

Le royaume de Clover un pays où règne la magie, gouverné par 3 familles royales, les Kira qui sont actuellement sur le trône, les Vermillions connus principalement pour leurs puissants mages de feu et enfin les Silva, cette dernière maison abritait une femme que le royaume considérait comme la plus puissante mage de son temps La Princesse d'acier, Acier Silva, morte en couche il y a 15 ans, donnant naissance à une fille que l'on pourrait qualifier de copie telle la ressemblance était troublante. Noelle, bien qu'étant la plus jeune de la fratrie, la quantité et la puissance du mana qu'elle possédait était tout simplement absurde, en apparence la fille avait l'air de la parfaite petite princesse choyée et gâtée, mais cela uniquement si vous n'étiez pas un Silva, car même si son pouvoir était sans exagération au niveau divin son contrôle, lui, était totalement désastreux, dans la mesure où elle faillit se noyer dans sa propre magie et plus d'une fois. Sa situation de mana ajouter au fait que sa naissance est coutée à la maison Silva le plus grand mage de leur histoire lui valut bon nombre de surnom de "l'échec de la maison Silva" en passant par "le meurtrier d'Acier" mais le plus connu parmi la royauté apparue il y a 5 ans «la princesse muette». La version officielle était que la situation a été engendrer par un «incident» rien de plus rien de moins, mais la fratrie Silva, elle, connait son origine vu qu'elle en est responsable. La cause haine injustifié et jalousie sans égale.

**Il y a 5 ans (le 15 novembre)**

C'était un jour comme un autre pour Noelle, si on oublie que ce jour était son anniversaire ou plutôt comme sa famille l'appelée le jour de la mort (meurtre) d'Acier Silva, un jour où comme d'habitude elle se faisait insulter et traiter de tous les noms et où elle se faisait battre, frapper à coup de poing, a coup de pied ou encore à coup de sort, un traitement qui lui était infligé par ceux dont elle partageait le sang et le nom, sa famille. Mais aujourd'hui était pire, son grand frère Solid avait reçu son grimoire et avec de nouveau sort pour la torturer.

Elle était assise dans sa chambre, il était 22h47, et elle était assise dans sa chambre des larmes dévalant ses joues, elle pleurait, elle pleurait mais pas un seul son ne quittait sa bouche, pourquoi, parce que c'était la raison de son état, des bleus, des hématomes, des coupures et autres blessures qu'elle n'avait pas encore bandé mais une en particulier la faisait se haïr d'être née encore plus, une brulure, non plutôt une marque au fer rouge, le symbole de sa famille au niveau de son épaule droite. Elle était comme un animal et pour son moi intérieur c'est ce qu'elle était un oisillon en cage entourée d'aigles affamés se nourrissant de sa douleur et de sa souffrance.

En se regardant pour la énième fois dans le miroir toujours sans émettre le moins son, elle méditait sur comment elle en était arrivée là, oui, elle était fautive, ses frères revenaient de la cérémonie du grimoire de Solid, elle, elle était restée. Quand elle les aperçut elle fit ce que tous les personnes un minimum éduquer aurait fait elle les salua avec un simple «bonjour», et ce fut son erreur, l'ainé Nozel s'était retiré non pas après l'avoir dénigré la laissant seule avec deux démons tous droits venus de l'enfer Nebra et Solid et ce dernier était particulièrement d'humeur à se défouler sur elle à coup d'insulte mais surtout à coup de nouveaux sort. Et cela commença par des insultes et des réprimande pour leurs avoirs parlé sans autorisations, suivit de Solid qui avant de commencer sa torture quotidienne lui dit mot pour mot « aujourd’hui j’ai reçu mon grimoire ça aurait pu être une belle journée sauf que ce grimoire ma mère, la personne que tu as tué en venant au monde toi l’échec, et le gaspillage d’air qui ne vaut pas mieux que ces rats d’égouts de roturier ne pourra jamais le voir lui ainsi que mes puissants sorts, donc tu vas rester sage et ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas déranger Onii-sama ,le temps que tu me serve de cibles pour les testés la seule chose pour laquelle tu as une utilité » et là une avalanche de sort et de coup d’où elle frôla la noyade à plusieurs reprise s’abattu sur elle et au moment où elle pensait qu'elle ne souffrirait pas plus pour le moment sa sœur eu l'idée de la "marquée" afin que selon elle «elle n ' oublie jamais sa place »sans trop savoir comment la douce peau blanche, déjà couverte de plusieurs cicatrices, de Noelle se retrouva en contact avec un fer rouge, une brulure, une marque du symbole Silva, une marque permanente et un souvenir de son 10e anniversaire . A ce moment bien que la douleur fût insoutenable et ne laissa échapper ni supplication, ni cri et ni gémissement juste des larmes et du sang. Elle s'est fait une résolution si le simple fait de parler entraine autant de douleur et de cicatrice et ne parlera jamais plus. 

**Aujourd'hui**

Cela fait 5 mois qu'elle a reçu son grimoire et aujourd'hui elle est assise dans un balcon, dans ce qu'elle doit à présent considérer comme son nouveau chez elle, un lieu rempli de cri et de joie, un lieu qui pour elle qui ne parle plus depuis 5 ans est à son opposé, la base des Taureaux Noirs. Ce lieu d'où elle observe silencieusement et sans réelle volonté l'initiation de l'autre recrue un roturier bruyant et confiant, deux choses qu'elle n'est pas, entourer des autres membres tous libre d'exprimer leur pensée. 

Pour elle cela ne change rien elle a toujours été différente des gens de son entourage et dans le reflet de son miroir elle observe comme chaque soir cette marque et le rappel du jour où elle a perdu sa voix et probablement sa volonté de vivre, qui n'est maintenu que par un objectif qu'elle s'est fixée, et est devenue cette princesse muette.


	2. Chapitre 1: "Merci"

** POV Vanessa (quelques heures avant l’arrivée d’Asta) **

Aujourd’hui le Capitaine est parti aux examens des chevaliers, j’ai le pressentiment que l’on aura des nouvelles recrues intéressantes, en parlant de recrue, Finral vient d’arriver accompagné d’une fille plutôt mignonne, peau blanche, cheveux argenté attaché en deux queux de cheval et des yeux rose lilas mais ses yeux semblent éteints comme si elle ne ressentait rien, je vais garder cette impression de côté pour le moment, bon je ferai mieux d’aller me présenter correctement pour une fois que je suis sobre.

_ Bonjour Finral, où est le capitaine ? et qui est-elle ? dit-je en pointant du doigt la fille

_ Salut Vanessa, le capitaine est encore aux examens ça à prit plus de temps que prévu, et elle c’est notre nouvelle recrue Noelle Silva

_ Attend Silva comme la famille royale et le capitaine des aigles d’argents

_Oui, elle est la plus jeune sœur du capitaine Silva

Je me demande alors pourquoi elle est ici chez les blacks bulls au lieu d’être dans l’Ordre de son frère, là je me rends compte qu’à la mention du nom Silva, Noelle trembla légèrement et que pour l’instant bien que la discussion soit centrée sur elle, elle n’a encore fait aucun commentaire quand je me tourne vers elle, je remarque qu’elle observe le ciel par la fenêtre et qu’elle a probablement ignorer notre conversation enfin je l’espère, je décide donc de briser la glace en priant intérieurement qu’elle ne soit pas comme tous les autres nobles

_Bonjour Noelle, moi c’est Vanessa Enoteca ravie de te rencontrer, elle m’a juste regardé avec ses yeux vides sans émotion, on est resté là dans un silence gênant jusqu’à ce que dieu merci Finral nous sauve

_Vanessa je dois retourner à l’examen ou Yami me tuera, dit-il en frissonnant de peur, tu devrais montrer à Noelle sa chambre au revoir, il termine avant de se sauver dans son portail.

Sans aucune autre alternative je suis le conseil de Finral et décide de lui faire visiter la base avant de lui montrer sa chambre

_Noelle suis moi je vais te faire visiter

Elle me suit mais c’est comme si c’était un automatisme, son regard toujours aussi vide et toujours sans un mot, je me dis que si Finral n’avait pas était là je ne connaitrais même pas son nom. Je lui fais un tour du QG et fini avec sa chambre dont la couleur et un dégradé de bleu pastel et de gris, la chambre est simple ce que je trouve bizarre pour une royale pendant ce temps elle n’a toujours pas dit un mot, je pourrais croire qu’elle me snob mais quelque chose me fait penser que ce n’est pas ça. Je la laisse dans sa chambre et redescend j’ai vraiment besoin d’un verre, cette fille me pose trop de réflexion. Je questionnerais le Capitaine plus tard pour mes réponses.

** POV Yami (fin examen) **

L’examen est terminé, le morveux que j’ai récupéré a beaucoup de potentiel mais manque juste d’expérience, en parlant de lui le voilà, ce gamin est suicidaire il ose me faire attendre, je l’attrape par la tête et libère une aura meurtrière je vois sur le visage du gamin qu’il voit venir sa mort. J’ordonne à Finral d’ouvrir un portail est je balance le nain à l’intérieur en arrivant il a failli se faire descendre par une explosion, qu’on est bien dans le chaos de la maison, en entrant tous mais membre me saute dessus avant de s’agenouiller pour s’excuser quand je libère ma colère, tous les membre moins la nouvelle, ça me surprend pas rien qu’avec le peu que sais d’elle je comprends qu’elle ne soit pas encore prête à s’ouvrir à nous ça prendra du temps, après les présentation le nain subit l’initiation où il finit par faire exploser Magna, et pendant que les membres le félicite je sens la princesse qui nous observe depuis le balcon avant de revenir dans sa chambre, où je sais qu’elle ne fera que souffrir silencieusement comme d’habitude.

Plus tard dans la soirée je suis rejoint par l’alcoolique de service j’ai nommé Vanessa qui est moins soul que d’habitude et je crois savoir ce qu’elle veut me dire

_Capitaine, dit-elle sérieuse, je suis sûre que vous vous doutez déjà de ma question, non ?

_ Je sais mais tu sais aussi que c’est à elle de partager ces informations bien que ce soit difficile

_ qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par ça ?

_ Je veux dire ne la brusque pas elle a vécu assez de chose pour nos 10 prochaine vie à tous, tous ce que je peux te dire c’est que tu ne pourras pas discuter avec elle.

_ je comprends donc elle ne voudra pas répondre ou ne pourra pas répondre ?

_ Pour être franc, je soupir, les deux, et avec ça je pars dans ma chambre dormir car j’ai l’impression que les prochains jours vont être un problème.

** POV Vanessa **

Ma discussion avec le capitaine n’a servi qu’à me faire me poser davantage de questions mais surtout m’a fait m’inquiéter pour Noelle d’après ce que m’a dit le Capitaine elle n’a pas eu une enfance toute rose. J’espère qu’avec le temps je pourrais l’aider, que l’on pourra l’aider.

** POV Asta (le lendemain) **

Je me suis réveillé tout excité la veille j’avais envoyé une lettre à l’église dans laquelle je leur raconter ce qui s’est passé depuis l’examen et où je demander encore à Sœur Lily de m’épouser. Je me lève donc et sors de ma chambre pour me cogner à un mur qui n’était pas là hier soir je me retourne après avoir entendu quelqu’un éclater de rire

_ Yo Magna-senpai, pourquoi y a-t-il un mur ici ?

_ yo Asta, ça c’est parce que le QG bouge et les pièces change d’emplacement

_ d’accord c’est pourquoi je me suis manger ce mur

_ maintenant, on bouge je vais te faire le tour de la base

La visite commence il me montre, les toilettes où on est menacé par Yami, les bains, la cuisine, la bibliothèque, la cage des bêtes du Capitaine et les chambres des filles qui semble être la partie la plus dangereuse et la plus mortel pour les hommes à cause des nombreux piège installés par Vanessa. On continue de se balader quand on tombe sur une fille aux cheveux argenté qui on ne va pas se mentir est très mignonne et jolie…. CALME ASTA LA PLUS BELLE C’EST SŒUR LILY.

_Hey Asta rencontre l’autre nouvelle recrue

_ BONJOUR JE SUIS ASTA DU VILLAGE DE HAGE ET JE VEUX DEVENIR LE ROI SORCIER

En l’observant je dirai que je lui ai fait un peu peur vu qu’elle a tremblé, elle nous a juste regarder mais j’ai remarqué que ses yeux semblaient éteints et sans dire un mot elle est parti tandis que Magna était un peu en colère de s’être fait ignorer je l’ai un peu calmer et on s’est rendue au salon ou tout le monde crier ou faisait exploser la base, le quotidien selon eux, je les ai tous salué puis je me suis assis à côté d’une Vanessa à moitié ivre et d’une Charmy qui s’empiffrait. À ce moment j’ai pensé tout haut

_ pourquoi elle n’a pas répondu, quand j’ai parlé tous m’ont regardé et Finral m’a demandé

_ de qui tu parles asta

_ Ho bien pendant la visite magna-senpai et moi avons rencontrer la deuxième recrue mais elle nous a juste ignoré

_ Tu veux dire Noelle

_ donc elle s’appelle Noelle, oui je me suis présenté mais elle m’a juste regardé puis est partit sans un mot je me demande pourquoi

_ Je pense qu’elle nous a juste snobé, ajouta magna, d’après ses vêtements je dirai qu’elle est une noble

_ je ne pense pas, dit Vanessa soudain moins ivre, depuis son arrivée aucun de nous ne l’a entendu parler

_ c’est ce que je dis elle nous prend de haut

_ je ne suis pas sûr si elle nous prenait de haut elle nous aurait rebaissé, dis-je ce qui étonna tout le monde

_ Asta a raison, souffla Finral, elle ne vous snobait pas

_ si j’ai raison pourquoi elle ne nous a pas répondu et comment toi tu connais son nom Finral, une deuxième réflexion intelligente que j’ai eue

_ C’est parce que ma famille et la famille Silva sont des familles très proche et donc je connais la majorité de ses membres et pour Noelle elle la fille cadette.

_ ça ne répond toujours pas à la question de pourquoi elle nous a ignoré ? demanda magna

_ elle n’a pas ignoré seulement vous mais tout le royaume de Clover

_ c’est ce que voulez dire le capitaine, murmura Vanessa, explique Finral

_ je ne connais pas les détails mais d’après les rumeurs elle ne parle pas depuis plusieurs années, apparemment depuis un incident, elle a été surnommée la « princesse muette »

On est tous assit essayant d’absorber les bombes que vient de déposer Finral, et une partie de moi dit qu’il y a beaucoup plus derrière ça, on était tous dans un silence de mort quand les autres on ressentit une énorme hausse de mana, et en sortant on voit une énorme sphère d’eau d’où ressorte des tourbillons cette chose est au moins 7 fois plus grande que la base on observe la sphère jusqu’à ce que je me rend compte qu’il y a quelqu’un à l’intérieur et MERDE ce quelqu’un est Noelle

_ Capitaine Noelle est coincée à l’intérieur !!!, je hurle

_ merde c’est trop de pouvoir, si on attaque la princesse risque de mourir et si on ne bouge pas elle se noie, fit remarquer le Capitaine

_ je ne pourrais pas m’approcher pour ouvrir un portail, ajoute Finral

Je fais fumer mon cerveau pour trouver une idée et je sens le capitaine m’attraper par le col de ma chemise

_ Hey brat fait quelque chose

_ mais quoi et comment je ne peux pas voler…

_ dépasse tes limites, me dit-il d’une manière effrayante avant de me lancer avec une force inhumaine vers Noelle

Je dégaine mon épée anti-magique et tranche la sphère la faisant exploser alors que je pensais que c’était fini je me rappelle que je suis à plus de 200 mètres au-dessus du sol et que l’on tombe alors que je pensé que j’allais mourir un portail s’ouvre et puis moi et Noelle on atterrit en un seul morceau

_ JE SUIS VIVANT!!! MERCI FINRAL

_Bien joué brat, me félicite le capitaine

Je me retourne et vois Noelle assise, la tête baissée et avec un léger tremblement dans son corps en m’approchant j’essaye de tendre la main mais je remarque qu’elle a légèrement reculer donc je lui sourit et décide de lui parler

_ hé Noelle, TU AS UN POUVOIR INCROYABLE SI TU LE MAITRISE TU DEVEINDRA INVAINCIBLE MAIS TU NE ME DEPASSERA PAS

Après avoir dit ces mots j’ai cru voir une légère étincelle dans ses yeux mais qui a disparu instantanément, je vois tout le monde derrière qui lui sourit et je tends à nouveaux ma main et cette fois elle l’attrape tous la loue pour son pouvoir et je suis sûr que je suis le seul à l’avoir remarqué mais pendant une seconde un petit sourire est apparu sur ses lèvres. On décide de rentrer à la base mais juste avant de passer la porte, Noelle passe devant moi et j’entends dans un petit murmure de la voix la plus belle et la plus douce que j’ai jamais entendue un petit **« merci** » la première fois que je l’entends et le début de mon souhait de l’entendre plus, je ne sais pas ce qui lui est arrivé mais après l’avoir entendue j’ai eu un nouvel objectif l’aider à parler de nouveau.


	3. Chapitre 2: Soupçons

** POV Noelle **

Comment…Pourquoi…est-ce-que j’ai parlé ??? Une partie de moi avait vraiment le besoin de le remercier mon premier mot depuis 5 ans, sans lui je serais probablement morte ce qui j’en suis sûre arrangerait « ma famille ». Mais je ne pense pas qu’il m’est entendue si c’était le cas j’aurai fini avec encore plus de blessure même si maintenant que je me regarde dans le miroir de ma chambre je ne trouve aucune partie de mon corps qui n’a pas ou de cicatrices ou de blessures, les plus récentes datent d’il y a environ 4 jours et les plus anciennes d’il y a 5 ou 6 mois, enfin sauf celle sur mon épaule qui date de **ce** jour. Si les gens savaient ils me demanderaient pourquoi je n’utilise pas la magie pour guérir mes blessures, la réponse est simple presque personne ne sait que je suis « torturée » par ma famille même pas les autres familles royales et ceux qui savent s’en fichent ou pense que je le mérite après tout je suis une meurtrière et en réalité j’ai honte d’être si faible, honte de leur donnait raisons et surtout honte de ma peur d’eux, je considère également ses blessures comme une punition.

Je reste encore 5 minutes à regarder chacune des blessures fraiches et des cicatrices plus anciennes pour être honnêtes je me dégoute physiquement et mentalement mais j’ai appris à vivre avec ma haine de soi et celle que j’engendre chez les autres. Presque tous les soirs je me demande pourquoi ne pas mettre fin à toute cette souffrance et la réponse que j’obtient est la haine, la rancune et le dégout que j’ai pour ma famille et pour tous ceux qui méprisent les autres uniquement parce qu’ils sont nés chanceux et cette haine est mon moteur pour atteindre mon objectif, un objectif qui est de devenir plus forte, beaucoup plus forte afin de faire ravaler leur fierté à tous ses arrogants sans scrupules mais surtout à mes frères ainés, la cause de toute ma souffrance, beaucoup pense que je suis comme eux mais non je suis leurs opposés, pourquoi je deviendrait comme ceux que je méprisent le plus.

Je quitte ma transe et décide de bander mes cicatrices, les bandages de ce matin ont été mouiller par mon explosion, je trouve encore cela étrange de ne pas avoir reçu d’insultes ou de moqueries et encore plus de ne pas avoir besoin de soigner de nouvelles blessures. Il est bientôt l’heure du diner je m’habille est descend dans l’entrée où tout le monde fait ce que je les ai vu faire depuis deux jours. Sans le moindre bruit je m’installe dans un coin loin de tous le monde, je n’aime pas être trop entouré ça me rappelle un mauvais souvenir enfin plutôt un souvenir vu qu’ils sont tous mauvais, et finit mon livre puis j’irai prendre un bain chaud et me coucher, une soirée sans manger n’est pas le pire qui puisse arrivée. Je les observe tous joyeux et je me dis que j’aurai aimé pouvoir ressentir autre chose que de la haine et de la peur.

** POV Vanessa **

Je suis sur le canapé à me souler comme d’habitude et je regarde Magna qui essaye de frapper Luck mais ce dernier esquive toutes ses attaques qui finissent soit dans le mur soit frôle de faire exploser Asta. Pendant que je les observais et que j’éclatais de rire quand le délinquant s’est fait électrocuter par Luck, aucun de nous n’a remarque Noelle dans un coin, quand est-ce qu’elle est arrivée ? C’est quand j’ai recommencé à penser aux informations que nous à donner Finral et ce que m’avait dit le Capitaine hier soir que Charmy nous appelle pour le diner. Tandis qu’on se jette tous sur la nourriture, Noelle, elle, ne bouge pas d’un pouce c’était prévisible, elle ne semble pas prête de s’ouvrir à nous, je regarde à nouveau dans sa direction et remarque qu’elle a disparue aussi vite qu’elle était apparue où est-elle allée cette fois ? probablement dans sa chambre, je décide d’interrompre mes réflexions pour le moment sinon je n’arrêterai jamais. Donc je commence à discuter avec les autres mais j’entend Asta murmurer quelque chose et il a l’air dans ses pensées.

****

** POV Asta **

_Angélique_ le seul mot auquel je pouvais penser qui pourrait décrire la voix de Noelle, je ne pense à rien d’autre depuis qu’elle m’a remercié et apparemment je l’ai pensé trop fort :

_ Sa voix est angélique, dis-je doucement mais finalement c’était assez fort pour me faire entendre des autres

_ reviens sur Terre Asta de quoi tu parles, me demande Finral

_ oh eh bien, je pensais à la voix de Noelle, là tout le monde me regarde avec des yeux choqués un silence de plusieurs secondes s’en suit jusqu’à ce que Vanessa le brise

_ Pourquoi tu penses à ça

_ effet, après l’incident quand on allait rentrer, elle m’a parlé

_ QUOIIII ???? hurlent-ils tous

_ elle t’a parlé ??? me questionne Finral

_ Oui, c’était plus un murmure mais je suis sûr de l’avoir entendu dire « merci », j’explique avec un sourire idiot sur mon visage

_ wow, Asta tu doit être la première personne à qui elle parle depuis des années

_ vraiment, mais tu pourrais expliquer plus Finral-senpai, au moment où il allait me répondre le Capitaine nous interrompt

_ Cela ne vous regarde pas, comme je l’ai dit à Vanessa c’est à elle de partager son passé, bien que vous ayez tous compris qu’elle a vécu quelque chose de moche, quand elle aura confiance elle se confira, finit de nous réprimander le Capitaine, maintenant aller dormir.

On obéit tous et on se dirige vers nos chambres mais avec la même pensée « qu’est ce qui lui arrivée, merde » et j’ai peur que la réalité soit pire que ce que l’on imagine.

** POV Noelle **

Je suis allée dans ma chambre pour me coucher mais je suis restée une bonne heure à regarder les étoiles dans le ciel, elles sont magnifiques, observer le ciel à toujours était un passe-temps, une manière de m’évadait, de ne pas penser à ma vie, qui maintenant à l’air de changer, une partie de moi à envie de parler plus d’exprimer mes pensées mais elle reste toujours petite comparer à celle qui me dit que j’ai eu de la chance et d’éviter de parler. Sans m’en rendre compte je m’endors seulement pour me réveiller après un passage en enfer, un cauchemar ou plutôt un souvenir.

_« C’était le jour où la graine de la haine que j’ai envers ma famille a été planter, le premier jour des abus physique, avant c’était toujours des insultes et autres remarques, j’avais 6 ans à l’époque et c’était l’un des rares jour où le monstre que j’ai pour père était au palais, enfin la cruauté de mes frères devait venir de quelque part. Il se tenait devant moi ivre mais toujours pleinement conscient de ses actes, je ne trouvais pas inhabituel qu’il soit ivre, surtout aujourd’hui qui était « son anniversaire de mariage » un jour qui depuis ma naissance a cessé d’être joyeux, il était debout devant moi et m’accuser de tous les malheurs et de la disgrâce de la famille Silva, mais ce qui faisait le plus mal était les mêmes mots que j’entendais et que tous me répéter « tu aurais dû mourir ce jour-là à sa place », à la fin de sa phrase il ma donné un puissant coup de poing dans l’estomac au point de cracher un peu de sang et de me faire projeter vers le mur, avant de m’évanouir je pouvais clairement distinguer, Nozel, Nebra et Solid soit avec un sourire satisfait soit avec un rire sadique. Le seul coup que j’ai reçu ce soir là mais il fut le premier d’une longue série, celui qui a tous déclenché, bien que ce soit le traitement le plus gentil que j’ai eu en comparaison à la suite, ce jour je fus pris entre haine, peur, et culpabilité »_

J’avais des sueurs froides parmi tous les moments de ma vie, ce souvenir faisait parti des pires, à voir l’heure il doit être près de 3 heures du matin, comme je sais que je ne dormirais plus je décide de me doucher et de changer mes bandages qui ont souffert de mon cauchemar. Je reste une bonne heure sous l’eau de la douche pour essayer d’oublier ou d’ignorer la douleur qui me ronge petit à petit, une fois habillé, il est bientôt 5 heures, je décide donc de faire ma part des corvées, c’est aux nouveaux de les faires et je sais par expérience de ne pas désobéir aux ordres à moins de vouloir un os ou deux cassés. Je commençait par nettoyer la zone des filles et la bibliothèque, puis décide faire la lessive en utilisant ma magie bien que je ne la contrôle pas très bien ça se passe assez bien et je finis vite et enfin je vais nourrir les bêtes du Capitaine, alors que l’une d’elle comptait me dévorait je lui est lancé un regard rempli de haine, un regard que j’aimerais adresser à mes frères si ma peur d’eux n’était pas plus grande, qui les arrêtes, je les nourris et m’en vais comme si je ne venais pas de terroriser des créatures trois fois plus grandes que moi. Comme j’ai fini ma part et qu’il n’est pas encore 7 heures je vais m’entrainer, mon contrôle s’est amélioré depuis mon enfance, je dirais que ma précision quand je suis calme est à environ 50% loin d’être suffisant et même si elle était à 100% je continuerais jusqu’à maitriser ce pouvoir que je sais être immense, je vais quand même éviter de faire comme hier, je me suis poussé trop loin surtout mentalement au point d’avoir une crise de panique plus forte que d’habitude. J’irai où j’étais hier et continuerais jusqu’à l’heure du petit déjeuner sinon je risque de m’évanouir.

** POV Asta **

Il est bientôt 7 heures et je me lève plein d’énergie, comme c’est aux nouveaux de faire les corvées je vais m’y coller je commence à nettoyer la base mais je remarque que presque la moitié est déjà impeccable et que la lessive a déjà était faites et apparemment la même personne à déjà nourris les bêtes du Capitaine mais semble les avoir aussi traumatisés. Je n’avais plus grand-chose à faire, excepté la mission la plus dangereuse qui était de réveillé le Capitaine, et … j’avais raison il me demande de le réveiller pour me menacer de mort quand je le fais heureusement que je me suis enfuit. Arrivé au salon je vois tout le monde, sauf Noelle, et je les salut

_ Bonjour tout le monde

_ Salut asta

_ Dites lequel d’entre vous a fait les corvées, je n’avais presque rien à faire, pas que je m’en plaigne mais cette personne a probablement traumatisé les bêtes de Yami

_ C’est aux nouveaux de faire les corvées, et aucun d’entre nous ne la fait, me répond Magna

_ C’est peut-être Noelle, ajoute Finral

_ OUI, mais quelqu’un la vue, tous hochent la tête négativement

_ elle n’était pas dans sa chambre, répond Vanessa

_ où est-ce qu’elle peut bien être ? , je ne demande à personne en particulier

A ce moment Charmy sert le petit déjeuner, et quelqu’un entre par la porte d’entrée on se retourne tous pour voir Noelle un peu épuisée.

_ Salut Noelle, c’est toi qui as fait presque toutes les corvées ?

Elle me regarde juste avant de hocher la tête positivement et de prendre un peu de nourriture pour partir s’assoir dans un coin, mais quand elle s’est retournée j’ai cru voir quelque chose au niveau de poigné, je voudrais lui poser la question mais elle ne répondra pas, donc je me reconcentre sur mon petit déjeuner ce qui est une mission très difficile quand je n’arrête pas de penser à Noelle. Donc je pose une question à Magna-senpai

_ Et ils font quoi les chevaliers-mages ?

_ est-ce que vous avez rejoint les chevalier-mages sans savoir ce que  
nous faisons même, a déclaré Magna l'air ennuyé, nous travaillons ensemble pour  
lutter pour et protéger le royaume du Clover, a-t-il dit en le saluant

_C'est aussi une belle façon de rencontrer des mecs sexy, a déclaré Vanessa en rougissant alors qu'elle détournait le regard en prenant un verre de la bouteille qui était dans sa main.

_Vous pouvez battre les méchants et personne ne dira un mot si vous les battez presque mort, a déclaré Luck en frappant ses poings en avant.

_ Ahhh, dit Charmy l'air effrayé alors que les quelques assiettes devant elle étaient maintenant complétement vide, je n'en ai pas encore assez, dit-elle alors que son grimoire s'ouvrait devant elle, **Magie de création de coton : moutons cuisiniers,** Plusieurs moutons debout sur leurs deux pattes arrière sont apparus dans des bouffées de duvet portant des chapeaux de soie. Ils ont tous commencé à cuisiner et plusieurs assiettes de nourriture se trouvaient maintenant devant Charmy qui souriait en voyant plus de nourriture devant elle avant qu'elle ne recommence à manger.

_ Être chevalier magique est un bon travail, c'est celui que ma petite sœur Marie peut admirer, a déclaré Gauche en brandissant une photo de sa sœur et en saignant du nez.

Gray se tenait alors derrière moi alors que son grimoire s'ouvrait devant lui, il y avait une bouffée de fumée et maintenant il se tenait comme une imitation parfaite de moi me surprenant

_Être un chevalier magique est un travail difficile, c'est pourquoi nous travaillons tous ensemble, j'ai hâte de travailler avec vous » dit-il dans ma voix avant qu'il y ait une autre bouffée de fumée alors qu'il reprenait sa forme géante. Yami se dirigea alors vers la pièce principale,

_Hey Magna, il est temps, dit-il calmement.

_Euh oui capitaine Yami monsieur, dit Magna en se levant l'air sérieux alors qu'il commençait à suivre son capitaine hors de la pièce.

_Hé, où allez-vous les gars, si c'est une mission, puis-je venir, dis-je en me levant de l'endroit où je me trouvais seulement pour que Magna m'arrête.

_Désolé Asta mais c'est un travail d'homme et tu n'es pas prêt, dit Magna en levant ses  
lunettes de soleil et en sortant avec Yami où Finral leur a fait un portail.

Le capitaine vient de partir et il a emmené Magna avec lui, ça doit être sérieux" pensais-je

Plus tard, il était temps que les bêtes soient nourries, je me dirigeais vers la cage avec la nourriture quand je remarque Noelle devant la cage

_ Noelle tu viens aussi nourrir les bêtes du Capitaine, je demande en souriant, je m’approche de la cage avec la viande et on dirait que l’une d’entre elles veut me dévorer au moment ou il a ouvert la mâchoire pour me croquer, les trois créatures se sont recroquevillées au fond de la cage quand Noelle s’approcha, ça doit être elle qui les a effrayés ce matin, elle déposa la nourriture dans la cage et je reste là, impressionné, à la contempler. Soudain de forts rires me sorte de ma transe, je remarque que Noelle regarde dans la direction opposée aux sons, quand je me retourne je vois Magna-senpai et le Capitaine venir vers nous, mais ils étaient nus excepté leurs capes

_ Hey, Asta, Noelle nous avons une mission pour vous deux

Ma première mission en tant que chevalier, je vais assurer et devenir plus fort et je serai le prochain empereur mage.

** POV Noelle **

Une mission, hein, pourtant vu leur sourire et l’état dans lequel ils sont revenus j’ai plutôt l’impression qu’ils nous demandent de nettoyer derrière eux, mais une mission est une mission et répondre ou pire me plaindre n’est certainement pas une possibilité depuis au moins 7 ans et même avant. Donc j’avais raison, le Capitaine et Magna ont perdu un pari et maintenant, nous devons aller chasser les sangliers près du village de Saussy, au moins ça aidera les villageois. Comme Finral ne peut pas nous y emmener Magna décide qu’on ira en balai, problème ni moi ni Asta ne pouvons, ce qui est logique si je ne contrôle pas assez ma magie et si Asta n’en a pas.

_ Magna-senpai, je ne peux pas voler sur un balai, cri presque Asta

_ Quoi comment tu ne peux pas faire un truc aussi simple, lui hurle Magna

_ c’est que je n’ai pas de magie, heheh

_ je suppose que je vais t’y emmener sur le mien

_ et Noelle ?

_ Quoi Noelle ?

_ bah si elle ne peut pas contrôler sa magie ce n’est pas sûre pour elle de voler

_ t’es pas si débile shrimpsta, donc je vous emmène tous les deux

On grimpe donc sur le balai de Magna, je me mets à l’arrière pour éviter que quelqu’un me touche et risqué une crise de panique. Sur le chemin, mon débat intérieur reprend sur si oui ou non je peux leur faire assez confiance pour leur parler et être moi-même, la personne que j’ai arrêté d’être ou plutôt arrêté de montrer depuis aussi loin que je m’en souvienne pour mettre cette façade froide. La mission s’est résumée en Asta frappant les sangliers avec son épée, moi en assommant certain quand je touché ma cible 2/3, et Magna se reposant fatiguer d’avoir transporter 3 personnes sur son balai. A la fin on se dirigé vers le village pendant que Magna portait un sanglier et Asta quatre. Mais mon instinct me dit qu’on aura un gros problème, et parfois je déteste avoir raison, quand on aperçoit le village il est recouvert d’une brume, un sort trop puissant pour avoie était lancé par un simple villageois, en s’approchant Asta tranche le brouillard avec son épée et ce que l’on aperçoit choque les garçons, moi je suis juste en colère, j’ai appris que le monde était injuste et cruel depuis mon plus jeune âge, mais en observant la scène un événement similaire se joue dans ma tête, putain de souvenir, Noelle calme toi, évite de faire une crise maintenant, soudain un homme avec une cicatrice sur le visage lance un bloque de glace vers nous mais Asta le tranche en deux une fois qu’il a quitté sa transe.

_ je ne te pardonnerais jamais, dit asta, pourquoi cherche-tu a tué ces gens

_ parce que les personnes vivant dans le royaume oublié, sont des bêtes inutiles et faibles

Cette phrase est trop similaire a ce que j’ai entendu toute ma vie, à cet instant je ressentais envers cette homme une haine similaire à celle de mes frères saufs que cette fois la peur ne l’accompagne pas. Plusieurs stalactites de glaces apparaissent et se dirige vers asta qui les détruit toutes avec Magna, pendant ce temps je lance plusieurs orbes d’eau qui touche deux des acolytes de Heath même si certaines ratent. A cet instant beaucoup plus de stalactites apparaissent, impossible de toute les détruire, en regardant derrière moi je ne vois qu’une expression de peur et de triste, une expression qui m’est bien trop familière, je tourne à nouveau mon regard vers Heath qui s’apprête à tirer son attaque et en regardant ses yeux je vois qu’il ne ressent ni remords ni culpabilité et ma haine ne fait que croitre quand la une phrase qui ses lèvres :

_ Mourez, les échecs comme vous ne mérite pas de vivre, cette unique phrase fait bouillir mon sang, je refuse de voir autant de gens souffrir, j’ai été incapable de me protéger toutes ces années mais je protégerais les autres, soudain mon grimoire se met à briller, un nouveau sort, Heath lance son attaque avec un mot, « mourrez » à cet instant j’active mon sort et un dôme d’eau apparait et nous protège de son attaque, en me relevant je lui lance un regard noir et sans aucun contrôle je dis d’une voix si froide que nos adversaires en frissonnaient :

_ **le seul échec ici qui ne mérite pas de vivre c’est toi**

Nous remportons finalement le combat grâce au travail d’équipe de Magna et Asta qui lui assène le dernier coup avant de s’évanouir (désoler flemme de décrire la suite). Bien qu’en fin de compte ils se soient suicidés, un acte lâche et j’en sais quelque chose.

En regardant autour de moi je ne vois que des sourires, des gens heureux et qui ne souffre plus, ces sourires je veux pouvoir les protéger, ceux des habitants de ce royaume, mon royaume, même si la vie est cruelle, je la rendrai plus juste, ce pouvoir que j’ai, aujourd’hui a protégé, je le maitriserais et l’utiliserais, on dirait que j’ai un nouvel objectif.

** POV Asta **

On rentre à la base accompagnée d’un anti-oiseau qui n’arrête pas de me picorer, cette mission était quelque chose et sans Noelle, on serait tous mort, j’avais raison son pouvoir est incroyable, mais quand elle s’est adressée aux méchants sa voix était à l’opposée de la première fois que je l’ai entendue, cette fois elle était froide, mortel et surtout pleine de colère, je crois que c’est une leçon de ne jamais la mettre en colère.

Quand on passe la porte on est accueilli par le spectacle habituel, tandis que moi et Magna, on se dirigé vers le Capitaine, Noelle s’est dirigé vers sa chambre, c’est là que j’ai remarqué à nouveau quelque chose sur son poignet. Magna a commencé a expliqué ce qui s’est passé

_ et là Noelle a activé un sort de défense qui protégeait tout le monde, sans ça l’attaque aurait été mortelle

_ Ce qui était mortelle, c’était sa voix, dis-je en frissonnant un peu

_ ouais, t’as raison, bref, ensuite le combat a continué et nous les avons arrêtés mais ils se sont suicidés, finit magna

Le capitaine nous félicite et nous montre l’étoiles que nous avons reçu, Vanessa m’explique ce qu’est une étoile et m’informe que l’Aube Dorée en a 70 quand nous on en a -30, 100 étoiles de différence, **merde** Yuno tu ne gagneras pas, ensuite le capitaine nous tend notre salaire et il y avait assez pour des mois de nourritures, je vais tout envoyer à l’église, Yami donne le salaire de Noelle à Vanessa pour qu’elle lui donne.

_ Asta tu va faire quoi avec ton argent, me demande Vanessa

_ Je vais tous envoyer à l’église de Hage, répondis-je

_ c’est bien mais tu devrais en garder pour toi, je t’emmène demain faire du shopping et Noelle aussi

_ euh, OK mais Noelle, elle est d’accord

_ ce n’est pas comme si elle dirait non

_ pas faux bon je vais me coucher

** POV Vanessa **

Après ma discussion avec Asta je me dirige vers la chambre de notre petite princesse pour lui donner son salaire et l’informer de notre journée shopping demain, en tournant au couloir j’entrevois Noelle sortir de la salle de bain et entrer dans sa chambre, mais je crois avoir aperçut et une marque sur son épaule, j’attends quand même le temps qu’elle s’habille et en voulant entrer dans sa chambre je la vois, assise en face de son miroir a regarder la marque sur son épaule qui ressemble au symbole de ses boucles d’oreilles mais le plus choquant c’est les bandages le long de son bras, il me semble qu’elle n’a pas été blesser lors de la mission, dans ma réflexion je remarque quelques larmes quittaient silencieusement ses yeux avant qu’elle ne se dirige vers son lit et ne s’endorme.

Je décide de lui parler demain, mais maintenant j’ai trop de question après ce que j’ai vu et kami, fait que ce que je soupçonne soit faux ou sinon cette fille est encore plus brisée que ce qu’on pensait.


	4. Chapitre 3: Julius

** POV Noelle **

Je me réveille en sursaut, avec une larme dévalant ma joue, pourquoi je ne peux pas avoir une seule bonne nuit de sommeil, il doit être 4 heures du matin, au moins j’ai dormi plus longtemps que d’habitude.

Je me lève et fait ma routine habituelle, avant de faire ma part des corvées, on dirait également que les bêtes du Capitaine ont toujours peur de moi, quand je finis, je sors pour m’entrainer, je veux trouver un moyen d’améliorer mon **« berceau du dragon marin »,** même si le problème du contrôle est encore présent, je travaille également sur un sort offensif, enfin c’est plus un sort piège parce que malgré le fait que je n’en ai pas l’air, j’ai une capacité de lecture et d’anticipation des mouvement plutôt bonne, en grandissant je l’ai utilisé pour minimiser les dégâts que je subissais sans ça je serai probablement dans un état bien pire.

Le sort consiste a créé plusieurs petites sphères d’eau à haute pression qui « explose » au contact d’une surface dure mais que je pourrais faire exploser, par la suite les particules d’eau se réuniront et formeront une sorte d’entrave pour capturer ou bloquer l’ennemi.

Le petit déjeuner sera bientôt servi et même si tout est bien sur le plan théorique, pour la pratique il faut que j’augmente le contrôle pour éviter que les sphères n’implosent, il faudrait que je puisse concentrer mon mana en un point. Je continuerai plus tard il faut que je rentre, j’ai faim normale vu j’ai raté encore une fois le diner.

En passant la porte je vois tout le monde dans le chaos habituel et pour être franc je préfère cette ambiance à celle du palais. Je m’avance quand Vanessa se dirige vers moi avec un sourire.

** POV Vanessa **

Il est 8h35, et Noelle vient de rentrer, quasiment réglée comme une montre. Je me dirige vers elle avec un sourire et essayant de mettre de côté mes théories sur elle.

_ Salut Noelle, ça te dirait de nous accompagnais, moi et Asta faire du shopping ?

Elle prend un certain de réflexion, ou bout d’un moment elle hoche la tête positivement, j’espère qu’elle ne se sent pas obliger de le faire mais j’accepte sa réponse.

_ d’accord on se retrouve dehors dans 2h

Pendant qu’elle va prendre son petit déjeuner je retombe dans le souvenir de la scène à laquelle j’ai assisté hier soir, et une pensée effrayante me traverse l’esprit, car si elle porte des bandages sur son bras et que personne ne l’a remarqué qui me dit qu’elle n’en a pas plus, putain, je vais essayer d’obtenir plus d’information de la part du Capitaine bien que je doute qu’il en sache beaucoup plus, la seule qui peut répondre c’est Noelle.

Je décide donc de me détendre pour le moment et donc je vais boire mais pas trop, je dois quand même voler sur mon balai plus tard, mais je sens que je vais me torturer longtemps avec cette histoire.

****

****

** POV Noelle **

Je me demande pourquoi Vanessa voulait que je les accompagne, je n’ai pas refusé, mais ce n’était pas par instinct mais plus comme si je voulais vraiment passer du temps avec eux, de plus je pourrai trouver quelque chose pour m’aider avec ma magie et peut être aussi m’aider à mieux dormir.

Je devrais aussi acheter de nouveaux bandages, j’en utilise quand même beaucoup, mais les plus anciennes blessures devraient avoir cicatrisé d’ici un mois, enfin si je ne rencontre pas mes frères d’ici là.

Il reste encore une heure avant de partir, je pense que je vais aller sur le toit. En arrivant, je m’assois près du bord et regarde le ciel comme à mon habitude mais cette fois je ne peux empêcher mes pensées de dériver vers ce jour maudit et mes yeux de dériver vers la seule blessure qui ne disparaîtra pas, la marque Silva.

Silva, tout le royaume respect ce nom ou en à peur soit pour son pouvoir soit pour son statut, deux choses qui dans ce monde représentent tout. Ce pouvoir n’est utilisé que pour maintenir un semblant de fausse supériorité, je n’ai jamais su pourquoi, c’est vrai car peu importe d’où l’on vient ou ce que l’on possède on est tous humain et citoyens du royaume. Mais si dans ce monde on ne respect que la puissance, je deviendrais assez forte pour changer ces foutues mentalités.

Il est l’heure de partir, j’espère trouver quelque chose d’utile pour ma magie. Je sors de la base et attends 5 minutes avant l’arrivée de Vanessa et d’Asta qui me sourit de toutes ses dents, comment fait-il pour sourire si naturellement, cette sensation est de retour quand il me sourit, un sourire joyeux et gentil, différent de ceux sadiques de Solid que j’ai l’habitude de recevoir.

On monte sur le balai de Vanessa et comme pour notre départ en mission, je me mets derrière pour les mêmes raisons, le voyage est calme et n’est rempli que par les quelques bavardages entre Asta et Vanessa. En arrivant on observe tous les membres dans leur folie habituelle, Vanessa achète ce dont elle a besoin et moi mes bandages et ensuite elle nous emmène vers une impasse, _impasse,_ merde encore ces flashs, je mets instinctivement ma main au niveau de mon épaule.

En réalité l’impasse n’était que l’entrée du marché noir, je trouverais peut-être quelque chose d’utile ici.

** POV Vanessa **

La tête d’Asta quand on a passé le mur était inestimable, mais Noelle avait l’air un peu gelé avant de passée le mur, je crois l’avoir vu attraper son épaule, j’espère juste que je n’ai pas ravivé accidentellement un mauvais souvenir.

En entrant chacun d’entre nous prend une direction différente, Asta va vers les objets qui ne nécessitent pas de magie et j’aperçois Noelle qui vient d’acheter une baguette, bien sûr, elle est venue chercher quelque chose pour sa magie. Comme je n’avais plus rien à acheter je la rejoins.

_ Alors Noelle, tu as trouvé quelque chose d’utile ? , comme prévu elle ne répond pas, mais elle me montre la baguette, dont le style mais familier.

_ donc on a acheté tous ce qu’il faut et si on allait chercher Asta pour rentrer

On marche et nous trouvons finalement Asta après 10 bonnes minutes

_ Asta, on doit rentrer j’ai …, je n’ai pas le temps de finir qu’on entend le cri d’une vieille femme, qui s’est faite voler sa bourse. En une fraction de seconde je vois une sphère d’eau se dirigeait vers le voleur à toute vitesse avant de le frapper, je tourne la tête pour voir Noelle, tenant sa baguette en direction de voleur, son temps de réaction était impressionnant. Suite au coup qu’il a subit le voleur est ralenti tandis qu’Asta se dirige vers lui et l’assomme avec son épée, puis rend son argent à la vieille.

On s’apprête à partir mais je ne vois pas Noelle, on attend un peu et elle finit par nous rejoindre et on se diriger vers la base.

** POV Noelle **

Alors qu’Asta et Vanesse s’apprêtaient à partir, je me dirige vers la vieille dame, et un sentiment familier apparait, j’en était sûre, c’est lui.

_ bonjour Julius, dis-je d’une voix plate, les fois où je l’ai vue, j’avais ce sentiment de confiance et d’apaisement, ma voix restait toujours sans émotions mais au moins je parlais plus ou moins normalement avec lui

_ Je crois que je ne peux pas te tromper, hein, il décide de désactiver son costume après un flash de lumière, il est sous sa forme normal, Bonjour aussi Noelle

_ tu voulais voir l’anti-magie n’est-ce pas et tu as échappé à Marx

_ tu me connais bien, mais comment tu vas, je vois que tu t’adapte aux Black bulls

_ tout est mieux que le Palais, et bizarrement j’ai parlé à quelqu’un d’autre que toi Julius

_ Vraiment ?! je suis content pour toi

_ merci, je dois y aller à bientôt

_ au revoir

Je rejoins Vanessa et Asta, et on se dirige vers la base, je crois que je vais m’entraîner un peu avec ma baguette.

** POV Julius **

Je suis content qu’elle s’adapte et je suis sûr qu’elle pourra s’ouvrir à eux. Je suis au courant de ce qu’elle a vécu et je déteste ne rien pouvoir faire, et c’est pour ça que j’ai demandé à Yami de l’accepter dans son équipe.

** Il y a 1 mois **

Je sui assis à mon bureau, en attendant Yami, comme d’habitude entre en défonçant ma porte et en fumant sa cigarette

_ Yo Julius qu’est ce que tu me veux ?

_ Bonjour à toi aussi Yami, je t’ai demandé de venir pour te demander un service, dis-je de manière très sérieuse

_ C’est quoi le problème alors

_ Je vais être directe, je veux que tu accepte quelqu’un dans ton équipe

_ Hein, t’es sérieux là, qui et pourquoi

_ la petite sœur de Nozel, Noelle Silva

_ Tu veux que j’accepte la sœur de Braid-man, une royale dans les Blacks Bulls ? T’es sûr que tu deviens pas sénile, pourquoi moi au lieu de l’équipe de son frère ?

_ Parce que ça serait creusé sa tombe, Yami, cette fille a un grand potentiel magique plus grand que celui de n’importe quel noble ou le mien.

_ Oui, alors pourquoi tu veux l’envoyer dans la pire des pires escouades, Julius ?

_ Parce qu’elle est comme tous les membres de ton escouade

_ qu’est ce que tu me raconte là

_ elle est considérée comme un échec parmi la noblesse, elle est rejetée par sa famille pour deux raisons son contrôle magique et les circonstances de sa naissance

_ Donc cette fille est considérée comme une paria mais toi tu voies du potentiel, hein ?

_ Oui, mais j’ai choisi les Black Bulls pour une autre raison aussi

_ laquelle ?

_ Je voudrais qu’elle trouve un endroit où elle pourrait dépasser son traumatisme

_ traumatisme ?

_ Elle a vécu beaucoup trop de chose, des choses dont certain serait déjà mort, mais elle est forte et a un bon cœur malgré tout

_ c’est d’accord, mais d’abord dis-moi, pourquoi tu t’intéresses autant à cette fille

_ Cette fille est l’une des clés qui nous sauveront, mais surtout parce que je la vois comme je t’ai vue à l’époque Yami.

** Présent  **

J’ai fait le bon choix, Noelle grandira et deviendra plus forte. Regarde là bien Acier, elle sera celle qui te surpassera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolé pour le retard, c'est juste que j'ai été pris dans une faille spatio-temporelle pendant ma quête de vengeance après avoir subit la malédiction de la haine du shari...ok j'avais plus d'inspi
> 
> Mais bon maintenant on passe dans un développement du futur lien black bulls-Noelle
> 
> Noelle a ce qu'on appelle le mutisme sélectif mais à ma manière, la confiance et le sentiment de sécurité lui est nécessaire pour parler aux autres d'où comment elle parle à Julius qui dégage cette sensation bienveillante.
> 
> Stats Noelle : (ici Noelle est plus forte au début)
> 
> Mana : 6/5
> 
> Intelligence : 5/5
> 
> Contrôle (avec baguette) : 3,5/5
> 
> Force : 2/5 avec magie de renforcement 4/5
> 
> Vitesse et agilité : 4/6
> 
> Reflexe : 4/5
> 
> Détection de mana : 4/5
> 
> Adaptation et talent développé pour sa survie au milieu de sa famille de bâtards


	5. Chapitre 4: Fumée et confiance

** POV Yami **

Tous les membres des blacks bulls étaient dans le salon, faisant leurs activités quotidiennes, Magna et Luck se battant pour un dessert, Vanessa était ivre, Gordon murmurant quelque chose, Gauche et sa photo, Grey assis là, Charmy mangeant comme 10, le nain faisant des pompes et la princesse assise dans un coin sans décrocher les yeux de son livre, sur les magies de renforcement, bien qu'elle arrive quand même a évité les attaques perdues de Luck, Julius m'avait prévenu de son potentiel et de ses capacités mais là c'est presque effrayant.

Bien, maintenant il est temps de les envoyer bouger leurs culs paresseux

_ La ferme tous, dis-je avec une aura noire et en cassant un mur provoquant le silence de tous, Un nouveau donjon est apparu

_ un donjon, c'est sérieux capitaine, demande Magna

_ Wow un donjon, c'est génial, c'est quoi un donjon, hurle le nain

_ pourquoi t'es excité si tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, idiot, dit magna

_ Un donjon est une sorte de bâtiment ancien, dans lequel des gens ont laissé leur trésor, des artefacts magiques, ou encore des traces de magies perdues, lui explique Vanessa

_ WOW, c'est cool, Capitaine laissez-moi partir, peut-être que je pourrai utiliser de la magie perdue, demande le gamin avec des étoiles dans les yeux

_ Comment pourrais-tu l'utiliser sans même avoir de magie de base, en tous cas, l'empereur mage vous as demandé spécifiquement pour cette mission, toi et Noelle

Soudain les yeux se tournent vers le morveux et la princesse qui n'a pas l'air surprise du tout mais plutôt comme si elle s'y attendait

_ L'empereur mage ??!!, dit asta d'un air surpris

_ Hey, vous le connaissez ou quelque chose comme ça ? demande Magna

_ non je ne l'ai jamais rencontré, mais je suis super content qu'il me reconnaisse

_ et toi, dit Magna en s'adressant à Noelle et cette dernière ne fait que hausser les épaules

_ Mais comme vous deux êtes des débutants, Luck ira avec vous et vous supervisera, dis-je en le pointant

_ Bien sûr, monsieur, les donjons sont remplis de pièges ça sera amusant de les esquiver, répond-t-il ce qui me fait douter de ma décision

_ Mais faîtes attention, ce donjon est proche de la frontière avec le royaume de Diamonds, et ils pourraient envoyer leurs chevaliers pour récupérer les trésors.

A la fin de mon explication Finral ouvre un portail dans une zone près du donjon, et les trois le passent.

_ vous êtes sûr que c'est une bonne idée d'envoyer Luck avec eux ?

_ Bien sûr, sa détection de mana surpasse n'importe quel noble ou royal, chaque escouade aurait levé la main pour lui sans sa personnalité

_ C'est sa personnalité qui me fait peur dans tout ça, j'espère que ça se passera bien c'est le premier donjon de Noelle et Asta, dit Vanessa

_ T'inquiète pas l'épée d'Asta annulera tous les sort ou piège et Noelle, elle, elle les sortira d'un grand nombre de problème

_ hein pourquoi tu dis ça, elle me demande

_ Cette fille est très intelligente

_ comment tu peux le savoir, elle ne parle jamais

_ c'est quelque chose que Julius m'a dit, malheureusement elle a été incapable d'exploité son potentiel et ses talents à cause de ce qu'elle a vécu.

_ Capitaine, tu ne peux vraiment rien nous dire, parce que si mes soupçons sont vrais elle aura besoin de plus que notre soutien.

_ Je ne confirmerais ni ne nierait tes soupçons mais tu devrais attendre, car j'ai le pressentiment que vous découvrirez toute cette merde assez tôt.

** POV Noelle **

Après avoir passé le portail, moi, Asta et Luck marchons un peu avant de nous retrouver devant une arche de pierre qui menait à un tunnel qui était sans aucun doute l'entrée du donjon, mais bien sûr ce tunnel doit être sombre parfait pour ma légère achluophobie.

Alors qu'on marchait je m'approche instinctivement d'Asta qui tenait la lanterne, en m'approchant il détourne le regard de moi avec un léger... rougissement ? , puis soudain Asta trébuche et casse la lanterne en tombant, **merde** respire doucement Noelle, tu n'es pas au Palais et Solid n'est pas là.

Pendant que j'essaye de me calmer afin d'évité d'inonder le couloir, Asta s'excusait pour la lanterne cassée tandis que Luck s'approcher d'un mur et enlève l'une des brique, puis une grande quantité de lumière en ressort avant que toutes les briques du mur ne s'effondrent. Une fois que nos yeux s'adaptent à la lumière, on voit l'intérieur du donjon qui est magnifique, des ruisseau d'eau coulaient sans tenir compte de la gravité, un pont en pierre menant à plusieurs passages mais le plus impressionnant était la quantité et la chaleur du mana présent.

_ Pouvez-vous sentir tous ce mana, demande Luck et je ne fais qu'hoché la tête

_ hein mana qu'est-ce que c'est ? demande Asta confus

Prévisible il ne peut pas sentir le mana comme il n'en a pas, intéressant, **merde** , j'ai passé trop de temps avec Julius.

_ Tu n'as pas de magie donc tu ne peux pas le sentir, lui fit remarquer Luck

_ Ce n'est pas juste, je veux aussi pouvoir le sentir vous avez de la chance d'en avoir beaucoup surtout toi Noelle, dit Asta agacé en s'agenouillant et en frappant le sol.

Soudain un cercle magique apparaît sous lui, des pièges magiques, et des pics de roche jaillissent du sol, avant qu'Asta ne les détruisent avec son épée.

_ Ouf, c'était proche, dit Asta

_ Hey, Asta, viens par ici, lui dit Luck en souriant, pourquoi le Capitaine nous envoi avec lui s'il sera la cause de notre mort et comme je m'en doutais Asta s'arrête au-dessus d'un autre piège.

_ c'était pour quoi ça Luck, dit Asta frustré

_ C'est amusant, répondit-il et avant qu'il ne puisse activer d'autres pièges, je le bloque avec la première version de mon sort piège « **entrave de Laomédon** », qui le piège dans des sortes de griffe ou de chaînes, grâce à ma baguette, et merci à l'entraînement.

_ Hey, pourquoi tu as fait ça, me demande Luck

Je lui lance un regard pour dire « tu sais très bien pourquoi » et bizarrement j'ai un petit sourire narquois qui apparaît sur mes lèvres en regardant sa tête.

Je désactive mon sort uniquement pour le voir s'enfuir par l'un des passages, si je me souviens bien sa détection de mana est hors du commun tout comme sa soif de combat, il doit avoir détecté quelqu'un de fort, un mage de Diamond certainement.

Tandis qu'Asta reste planté, impressionné par la magie de Luck, je m'avance pour choisir l'un des passages afin d'arriver à la salle du trésor. Asta me rejoint un peu après, et nous marchons dans un silence inhabituel pour quelqu'un qui cri quasiment H24, je prends le temps de regarder autour de moi, la structure elle-même du donjon est assez étrange et le fait qu'il soit apparu comme ça l'est également, je pense à deux possibilité soit quelqu'un à forcer son apparition soit un des artefact ou objet l'a fait. La deuxième option est la plus plausible, probablement de la magie ancienne qui cherche un nouveau propriétaire.

Pendant que j'étais plongée dans mes réflexions, je ne remarque pas le cercle magique sur lequel je marche. Des vignes vertes sortes du sol et m'attrapent mais l'une s'attache à mon épaule, et bien sûr cela entraîne des vision de ce jour. Pendant que je tentais de me calmer pour éviter une possible catastrophe, Asta coupe les vignes et me rattrape.

_ est-ce que ça va, Noelle ?, dit-il avant de me reposer au sol

Je réussis à stabiliser ma respiration, et étrangement le contact m'a un peu calmé, avant de hocher la tête positivement, à ce moment la plante attrape Asta et s'apprête à le dévorer. Maintenant que j'ai les idées claires, je vois que cette plante réagit à l'énergie et au mana donc je devrais pouvoir la perturber avec une libération de mana, alors que je m'apprête à le faire plusieurs poignards de vents apparaissent et détruisent la plante.

_ et avec ça ma dette est payée, Asta, dit un garçon avec une cape de « l'aube d'or »

_ Yuno, dit Asta en souriant, merci pour l'aide on dirait que tu es un membre à part entière de l'aube d'or maintenant

_ Yuno, pourquoi l'as-tu aidé, notre mission est de sécurisé la salle du trésor et rien d'autre, dit un autre membre de l'aube d'or

_ Hé, Yuno qui est l'impoli au quatre yeux, dit Asta

_ C'est mon senpai, dit calmement Yuno

_ Excusez-moi, je m'appelle Klaus, un membre de l'aube d'or et un noble, dit-il ennuyé, et vous me devez le respect, dit-il en relâchant la cape d'Asta

Super, un autre noble arrogant et coincé qui se croit meilleur que tout le monde, je pense que je le déteste déjà.

_ Noelle ça fait longtemps, je pense que la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu c'était à l'un des banquet royaux, dit une jeune fille aux cheveux orange, qui se trouve être ma cousine Mimosa, elle est vraiment gentille et une des rares personnes des familles royales que je n'ai pas envie de noyé.

Je lui fais donc un sourire, et non elle n'essaye pas de me faire un câlin elle sait que je déteste le contact.

_ Comment ça se passe chez les Black Bulls, j'ai entendu dire que c'était une équipe de sauvage, dit-elle en ignorant le filtre cerveau-bouche comme d'habitude, elle est peut-être gentille mais elle est aussi un peu dense.

Comme d'habitude je ne réponds pas même si cette fois, j'ai envie de défendre les Blacks Bulls car même si c'est une équipe de tapageur, ce sont de bonnes personnes à qui je commence à faire confiance petit à petit, Julius à peut-être raison, peut-être que je devrais essayer de leurs parler.

_ Attends vous vous connaissez, demande Asta

_ Désole, je ne me suis pas présentée, je suis Mimosa Vermillion et je suis la cousine de Noelle

_ Je ne veux pas interrompre votre discussion mais nous avons une mission, et aussi j'ai entendu dire que les Blacks Bulls seraient trois alors où est votre troisième membre, est-ce qu'il s'est enfui ou a été pris dans un piège, dit l'autre arrogant et j'ai vraiment envie de lui faire manger mon poing, De toute façon ce n'est pas étonnant vu la réputation des taureaux noirs, nous nous rendrons au trésor en un rien de temps.

_ oui, après tout, l'empereur mage nous a donné une étoile pour notre dernière mission, dit Mimosa

_ Et bien nous avons aussi eu une étoile lors de notre première mission, dit Asta fier

_ Quel mensonges ridicule, c'est même incompréhensible que les Blacks Bulls soient envoyés pour cette mission en premier lieu, répond Klaus je vais vraiment le frapper s'il continu

_ Vous verrez quand les Blacks Bulls dépasseront l'aube d'or, vous et votre Capitaine au masque étrange, dit Asta clairement agacé

_ Vous m'insulter et ensuite le Capitaine Vangeance, comme si vous pouviez dépasser l'aube d'or, vous, une équipe de raté et d'échec

Ok, là c'est trop c'était la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase, je m'avance calmement pour me placée devant lui avant de lui envoyer un regard qui fait se redresser ses cheveux sur sa tête et de lui envoyer mon poing dans le visage assez fort pour l'envoyer environ 5 mètres en arrière.

Quand je me retourne je vois l'incrédulité sur le visage des trois autres, puis je me tourne vers Asta et lui fait signe de continuer, mais avant d'entrer dans l'un des passages j'entends l'autre coincé hurler quelque chose et je souris en voyant l'ecchymose sur son visage

Moi et Asta continuons de marcher sans prêter attention aux membres de l'aube d'or, puis au bout d'un moment de silence Asta demande

_ comment on trouve la salle du trésor ?

Je réfléchis un instant avant de remarquer Nero, l'anti-oiseau, qui se dirigeait vers l'un des nombreux couloirs du donjon, n'ayant pas vraiment d'autre alternative, je me tourne vers Asta et pointe l'oiseau du doigt pour lui faire comprendre de le suivre.

_ bonne idée Noelle, Nero doit savoir où aller

Alors qu'on avançait dans le passage, je sens une variation dans le mana ambient et soudain moi et Asta nous nous retrouvons à flotter dans les airs, une pièce à gravité zéro, il doit y avoir un déclencheur quelque part pour arrêter ça.

Pendant que je scrute l'endroit, Asta se met à courir derrière un coffre avec des jambes, il doit penser que c'est le trésor, idiot, mais au moins la gravité est rétablie quand il l'attrape. Asta s'apprête à ouvrir le coffre et il est rempli d'organes, bon ça aurait pu être pire.

On se remet en marche jusqu'à ce que je me fige en ressentant deux mana très puissant, l'un est avec les membres de l'aube d'or et l'autre...

_ Luck..., je marmonne ce qui attire l'attention d'Asta

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec Luck, je réfléchis un moment et je comprends que je n'ai pas d'autre choix me taire est plus dangereux que parler dans cette situation

_ Il a besoin d'aide, dis-je simplement, Asta me regarde choquer pendant quelques secondes

_ Il faut le trouver vite alors, me dit-il avec un ton inquiet, je hoche la tête et me concentre sur le mana de Luck puis je me mets à courir dans une direction avec Asta qui me suis de près.

On arrive au bout de quelques minutes dans une pièce plus grande du donjon, pour voir Luck qui est piégé par de la fumée noire, et devant lui se tenait un homme aux cheveux noir, vêtu d'un manteau noir et blanc avec l'insigne du royaume de Diamond. Asta s'avance et tranche le sort avec son épée, libérant ainsi Luck.

_ eh bien qui est-ce maintenant ?, demanda le mage ennemi en s'éloignant un peu, il nous analyse

_ On est ses amis, dit Asta en le pointant avec son épée, je prends une grande inspiration

_ Il est du royaume de Diamond, et vu sa magie il doit s'agir du Hell Lotus, dis-je d'un calme olympien en scrutant notre adversaire, me souvenant et analysant chaque information sur lui que j'ai à ma disposition

_ Qu'est-ce que vous pensez faire tous les deux, dit Luck alors qu'il semblait trembler d'excitation et avoir activé un sort équipant ses bras de gantelets et ses jambes de bottes de foudres, C'est mon combat, je le battrais avec mon propre pouvoir, finit-il avec un sourire fou sur son visage alors qu'il se précipite vers Lotus, il a bien mérité son surnom de The Cherry Berserk.

Luck essaye de lui donner un coup mais le mage a esquivé chacun des coups avec l'aide de sa fumée donnant l'illusion qu'il volait. Il envoi ensuite une explosion de fumée à Luck qui la bloque avec son gantelets.

_ Désolé, mais je dois finir rapidement pour pouvoir vérifier quelqu'un, dit Lotus en parlant sans doute du mage qui affronte l'aube d'or en ce moment.

Les pages de son grimoires changent avant qu'il n'envoi une plus grandes explosion vers Luck mais celle-ci est interceptée par Asta qui la détruit avec son épée surprenant à la fois Luck et Lotus.

_ tu fais ce que tu veux, mais je vais faire aussi ce que je veux, dit Asta l'air déterminer alors qu'il sautait vers le mage de Diamond mais manque son coup.

Luck a l'air de penser profondément et d'avoir terminer sa bataille interne, si seulement s'était aussi rapide pour moi, et affichait son sourire habituel mais celui-ci semblait plus calme, plus apaisé.

_ d'accord combattons ensemble alors, dit Luck

_ Si vous allez tous combattre ensemble, je dois alors devenir sérieux, dit Lotus alors qu'une page de son grimoire s'ouvrait et qu'une grande quantité de fumée jaillit autour de nous, il devient alors difficile de respirer.

Luck lance alors plusieurs orbes foudroyante, mais aucune ne le touche, il nous détecte à avant même de lancer un sort. Il doit avoir une très bonne détection de mana et il doit également être capable de ressentir les attaques qui passe à travers sa fumée sans oublier la mobilité que lui offre cette dernière, un sort très pratique soit on le bat vite soit nous mourrons asphyxiés. Impossible de passer le mana est perçu tout de suite, le mana... bien-sûr

_ J'ai un plan, j'annonce en regardant les deux autres sérieusement mais je vois du choc sur le visage de Luck, il est aussi peut habituer que moi à entendre ma voix

_ C'est quoi le plan, me demande-t-il

_ Tu dois l'avoir remarqué grâce à cette fumée, Lotus détecte notre mana à l'instant ou il touche la fumée et bien sûr plus le temps passe plus nous risquons de nous asphyxier, mais nous aussi on peut percevoir son mana donc on peut le localiser

_ oui mais il évitera toutes nos attaques s'il sait d'où elles viennent, ajoute Luck et Asta à l'air plus confus qu'autre chose

_ il sait d'où vient le mana pas les attaques, donc pour le battre il nous faut une personne sans mana, dis-je en regardant Asta

_ Je ne comprends rien là, cri presque Asta

_ Simple comme il est déjà habitué au mana de Luck, on utilisera ses attaques pour conduire Lotus à l'endroit que l'on veut, puis Luck continuera de l'attaquer mais ça sera une feinte pendant qu'il sera concentré sur Luck son temps de réaction à mon mana sera réduit donc j'aurais le temps de te propulser à travers la fumée pour que tu lui assène un coup mais pour que ça marche tu devras annuler mon attaque juste avant qu'elle n'entre en contact avec la fumée, et comme tu n'as pas de mana il ne te détectera pas, je finis d'expliquer le plus simplement possible afin qu'il comprenne

_ je pense avoir compris je dois juste trancher ton attaque et frapper le mage de Diamond, dit-il avec un sourire idiot

_ C'est un bon plan, tu es plutôt intelligente ça sera amusant de te combattre, dit Luck avec un sourire plutôt doux et je lui souris en retour.

Donc on se met en position chacun de nous fait sa part du travail et Asta réussit à lui donner un coup aux côtes lui faisant cracher du sang, alors qu'on pensait qu'il était inconscient il fait apparaître un véhicule de fumée et décolle avec.

_ Laissons-le, il n'est plus en état de se battre et doit se rendre à la salle du trésor je sens quelqu'un de très fort là-bas, déclare Luck

_ allons aider l'aube d'or, dit Asta

On se dirige vers la salle du trésor et je me dis que Julius a apparemment toujours raison tout le monde n'est pas comme les Silva et je ne dois pas laisser ce qui m'ai arrivé m'empêcher de vivre et d'avoir des liens, et je crois bien que je peux faire confiance à ces deux-là, mais maintenant nous devons nous concentrer sur le prochain combat car je sens qu'il va être bien plus dur surtout mentalement pour moi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon je suis dans les temps et c'était moins une mais heureusement je tiens mes engagement, parfois, les vacances sont bientôt peut être que je posterais plus ou pas je sais pas en tout cas merci de lire cette fanfiction
> 
> Oui Vanessa toujours aussi inquiète et suspicieuse pour Noelle, la relation Vanessa Noelle est tellement pur dans le canon dommages qu'il n'en montre pas plus.
> 
> Je ne regrette en aucune façon le coup de poing à Klaus au début il m'a fait chier et montrer à quoi peut ressembler Noelle quand elle n'a pas peur était satisfaisant 
> 
> pour ceux qui pense que Noelle à trop parler ou à parler trop vite, dîtes vous bien que c'était une situation de vie ou de mort et qu'elle est assez intelligente pour prendre en considération qu'ils ne se sont pas comportés comme sa famille et surtout elle fait confiance à Julius.
> 
> Non pas de couple avec Luck plus une relation de frère et sœur un peu bizarre, je suis et pour toujours Astelle
> 
> Beaucoup de Julius dans ce chapitre, oui
> 
> est-ce que je le regrette, non 
> 
> est-ce que je veux plus d'interaction Noelle/autres, oui
> 
> En attendant le prochain chapitre à bientôt ou pas


	6. Chapitre 5: Donjon, adaptation et liens

**** POV Asta ** **

Incroyable, Noelle est encore plus impressionnante que ce que je pensais, non seulement son pouvoir magique mais on dirait qu’elle est aussi très intelligente, elle a compris le sort du mage et a trouvé un moyen de le contrer en quelque minutes.

Je suis aussi très content qu’elle nous ait parlé même si quelque chose dans sa voix me semblait bizarre, c’était plat encore différente de la première fois.

Allez, je penserais à ça plus tard, là je dois me concentrer et aller aider l’aube d’or. Nous continuons de courir Luck en tête et, moi et Noelle côte à côte, je pourrais même dire qu’elle est plus rapide que moi.

On finit par arrivé devant la salle du trésor et trouvons les membres de l’aube d’or en difficulté, et instinctivement je saute et tranche en deux une lame de diamant géante qui allait toucher Yuno.

_ Qu’est ce que tu crois faire à Yuno, je dis en pointant le mage de Diamond

**** POV Noelle ** **

Quand on arrive devant la salle du trésor Asta se jette en avant et tranche une énorme épée en diamant qui allait sans aucun doute tuer Yuno. En observant la zone de combat j’aperçoit Mimosa dans son ****berceau de guérison**** , mais je vois surtout le sang qui s’était échappé de ses blessures, sans réfléchir à deux fois je me précipite vers elle inquiète,

_ Noelle, ne t’inquiète pas je vais bien, me dit-elle doucement

Pendant qu’Asta se dispute avec son frère et que Luck s’amuse à faire exploser les clones de diamant du mage ennemi, j’érige une barrière autour de Mimosa.

J’observe le mage, tout en faisant exploser des clones comme Luck, même si plus j’en détruit plus il y en a qui apparaissent, et quelque chose chez lui me dérange. Plusieurs clones allaient attaquer le « quatre yeux » et pour ma conscience je les fais exploser, il me regarde avant que je ne lui envoi une boule d’eau au visage

_ ****concentrer,**** dis-je d’une voix froide et avec un regard mortel, il déglutit mais commence néanmoins à attaquer.

Pendant ce temps Asta se précipite vers le mage de Diamond en évitant les clones et en frappant l’original. Il a fini par couper un clone, puis à lever les yeux pour voir le mage avec une autre épée géante en cristal.

Le mage envoya son bras en avant, faisant avancer l’épée de cristal en direction d’Asta, mais ce dernier saute dans les airs, détruisant au passage l’épée en se servant des débris comme tremplin, prend assez d’élan pour détruire l’armure du mage et l’envoyer à l’eau.

_ Est-ce tous ce que tu as ? dit Asta en regardant l’eau quand un rocher jaillit de l’eau vers lui. Bien qu’il ait coupé le rocher au fur et à mesure que les deux côtés le dépassaient, plusieurs cristaux ont commencé à se développer et se sont réunis des deux côtés avant de le frapper.

_ ASTA, hurle Yuno, les deux cristaux se sont éloignés révélant Asta, qui saignait de la tête avec une chemise à moitié arrachée.

Les deux côtés du cristal se sont révélés être les bras d'un grand golem de cristal où le mage du royaume de diamant était dans sa poitrine

_Vous avez perdu, maintenant abandonnez, dit le mage, l'air calme.

_ Je ne peux pas abandonner, parce que je vais être le roi sorcier, dit Asta, l'air déterminé alors qu'il se redressait en agrippant la poignée de son épée anti-magique.

_Tu n'es qu'un sacré caillou sur mon chemin, maintenant bouge, dit Mars avec colère alors que le poing gauche des golems se dirigeait vers Asta qui sauta à nouveau en l'air.

_ Je ne suis qu'un caillou hein, dit Asta en coupant le bras gauche des golems, ALORS JE VAIS ÊTRE LE CAILLOU, QUI BRISE LE DIAMANT, cria-t-il en coupant le corps de Mars dans le golem. L'épée a frappé Mars, l'envoyant voler et détruisant complètement le golem de cristal.

Mars est tombé au sol avec son grimoire l'air inconscient. Asta se tenait par terre essoufflé en tenant son épée.

Alors que Klaus s’avançait et enfermé le Mage de Diamond dans une cage faite de sa magie d’acier, même si nous semblons avoir gagné je ne peux m’empêcher de penser que ce n’est pas finit, je ferais mieux de rester sur mes gardes, on ne sait jamais.

_ Es-tu sûr que ça va le retenir ? dit Asta pas trop convaincu et à vrai dire moi non plus

_ Tu doute de ma magie, il est inconscient et j’ai son grimoire, dit Klaus agacée

_ Je suis juste heureux qu’aucun de nous n’ait été blessé de façon sérieuse, dit Mimosa souriante et en sortant de son ****berceau de guérison,**** je la regarde pour lui faire comprendre qu’elle ne devrait pas trop bouger parce que malgré le fait de ne pas parler Mimosa a toujours d’une manière ou d’une autre était en mesure de comprendre ce que je voulais lui dire.

_ Ne t’inquiète pas Noelle, je suis presque guéri maintenant et merci de m’avoir défendu, je réponds avec un sourire soulagé.

_ Merde, ma cape est presque détruite, Magna va me tuer à notre retour, dit Asta

_ Ne t’inquiète pas pour ça, Vanessa la réparera à notre retour, lui fit savoir Luck

Klaus à alors toussé pour attirer leur attention

_ De toute façon, il semble que nous ayons été les premiers à atteindre la salle du trésor donc nous gagnons mais je suppose que cette fois nous vous permettrons d’entrer avec nous

Je pense qu’un autre coup pour faire baisser son égo et sa fierté est nécessaire,

_ Oh vous permettez, pourquoi agissez-vous si haut et puissant « quatre yeux » vous seriez mort si nous ne nous étions pas présentés, dit Asta agacé et la tête de Klaus est quelque chose dont je garderai à jamais le souvenir

_ Nous avions parfaitement le contrôle de la situation nous aurions réussi sans vous

_ Non c’est faux

Je commence à en avoir un peu marre de leur dispute là, je m’approche de Luck et lui montre la porte de la salle du trésor et heureusement il comprend

_ Hey les gars, entrons d’abord dans la salle et vous vous battrez plus tard, mais avec moi, fit Luck avec son sourire typique j’aurai dû m’y attendre

_ D’accord, réclamons le trésor pour le royaume de Clover, hurle Asta

_ Voudriez-vous arrêter de crier, dit Klaus et pour une fois je suis d’accord avec lui

On se dirige vers la grande porte quand Asta pose une question

_ Comment on entre ?, il suffirait qu’il utilise son épée Luck se dirige vers la porte et pose sa main dessus

_ Cette porte est faite avec un pouvoir magique, Asta tu pourrais la couper, dit Luck

_Très bien, vous avez compris, dit Asta en souriant alors qu'il levait son épée magique en l'air.

_S'il vous plaît, vous ne pouvez pas être capable de couper à travers une telle magie, dit Klaus et je souris d’un air satisfaite quand Asta coupa un grand trou triangulaire dans la porte avec son épée anti-magique. Le morceau de la porte qui avait été coupé a disparu et une lumière vive a commencé à briller du trou.

J’ai couvert mes yeux de la lumière vive et quand j’ai baissé le bras, j’ai regardé pour voir une pièce géante couverte de monts d'or, de coffres au trésor, d'épées et de multiples types de bijoux.

_Whoa il y a tellement de trésors, dit Asta l'air surpris alors qu'il entrait dans la salle aux trésors

_Comme c'est beau, dit Mimosa en levant une cape rouge.

Yuno prit un livre et quand il l'ouvrit, un petit globe de lumière verte vola hors du livre et commença à se déplacer plus loin dans la pièce et Il a décidé de le suivre, et je crois avoir une idée de ce que c’est. Asta a ramassé un petit objet rond en or, quand il s'est ouvert, une illusion de Luck est apparue dessus,

_Salut Asta, dit l'illusion de Luck tandis que le vrai faisait signe à Asta d'une montagne d'or derrière lui.

_Comment est-il arrivé là-dedans ?, dit Asta, surpris par l'objet magique.

Tandis que les autres s’amusaient avec les objets du trésor, j’avais toujours un mauvais pressentiment à propos du combat précédant

Klaus se tenait juste là et commençait à avoir l'air ennuyé.

_Pourriez-vous tous arrêter de déconner, il pourrait y avoir des artefacts magiques dangereux dans cette pièce, dit-il en attirant l'attention d'Asta

_ Oh, monsieur les lunettes, pourquoi devez-vous prendre le plaisir de tout?, Dit calmement Asta, donnant à Klaus un air agacé.

_Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos de m'appeler ça, Dit-il.

Yuno a continué à marcher dans la salle aux trésors quand il a vu une petite table entourée par du vent. La seule chose sur la table était un rouleau qu'il est allé chercher, quand il l'a déroulé, il y avait une sorte d'écriture dessus puis son grimoire a commencé à briller et la même chose est arrivée au parchemin. La lumière était si brillante qu'elle a attiré l'attention des autres alors que moi je souriais parce que j’avais raison, le nouvel élu de l’esprit du vent, je vois d’ici Julius en mode fanboy quand il verra ça.

Quand la lumière a cessé de briller,

_ Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? demanda Klaus

_Je ne suis pas sûr, dit Yuno en regardant le parchemin seulement pour être surpris quand il remarqua que l'écriture dessus avait disparu.

Soudain je remarque que le grimoire du mage de Diamond commence à briller, puis a rapidement volé vers l’entrée de la salle qui a ensuite était détruite par le mage de nouveau dans son golem de cristal, par reflexe j’érige ma barrière autour de nous, même si je l’ai fait un peu en retard car le mage à eu le temps de piégé Luck, Yuno et Klaus dans son cristal, et ****merde.****

J’observe le mage et vois de la magie de guérison de flammes et j’ai envie de me donner une claque comment je ne l’ai pas remarqué plus tôt, les cristaux sur sa tête, si je me souviens bien le royaume de Diamond mène des recherches sur des enfants pour en faire de puissante armes donc il doit en faire parti d’où la double affinité magique.

Alors que j’essaye de trouver un plan Asta sort de ma barrière et s’apprête à attaquer, sauf que le mage à l’air d’avoir compris le style de combat d’Asta

_ Toi, ton épée te permet d’arrêter la magie mais pas si la magie est plus rapide que toi, dit le mage en bombardant Asta de ses lames de cristal ils en bloquent certaines et d’autres l’effleurent. Il continue mais finit par se faire frapper par le bras du golem et est envoyer en arrière j’ouvre un petit passage dans ma barrière pour qu’il puisse entrer.

Je réfléchis et regroupe mes idées, j’ai déjà essayé d’éteindre le feu mais mes sphères ne sont pas assez rapides donc il les intercepte, en plus je dois rester concentrer pour maintenir la barrière ou on est fichu, et pour finir Asta ne peut pas libérer les autres de leur cristal pour le moment. C’est ça ils sont piégés dans du cristal donc…, je pointe ma baguette vers les trois piégés et

_ ****Magie de création d’eau : l’entrave de Laomédon,**** dis-je en mettant mon entrave autour de leurs cristal et en augmentant la pression que l’eau exerce

_ mais que faîtes-vous, nous ne serons que plus piégé ! dit Klaus, je suis tenté de le laisser enfermé, je l’ignore et continue d’augmenter la pression jusqu’à ce que le cristal se brise.

Je vois le regard surpris des trois et j’admet me sentir suffisante avec l’expression du snob qui n’a l’air de rien comprendre.

_ C’est du cristal donc la pression que j’ai exercé avec mon sort l’a brisée, j’explique

_ Bien joué je vais pouvoir me battre avec lui, dit Luck d’un ton enjoué

_ Merci, dit Yuno

Puis les trois se jette sur le mage de Diamond donc j’en profite pour rétrécir ma barrière et la concentrer sur Mimosa.

Même s’ils sont trois tant qu’il y aura sa magie de feu les dégât qu’ils lui infligeront n’auront aucun effet, il ne fera que se rétablir alors que les autres se fatigueront de plus en plus surtout qu’ils ont déjà eu un combat avant ça et contrairement à lui ils n’ont aucun moyen de se protéger et si Mimosa doit les guérir elle sera une cible.

Merde, je suis la seule à avoir un sort de défense assez efficace pour bloquer ces attaques mais il est immobile donc ne leur donnera pas de liberté de mouvement, il faudrait une sorte de mur, non un bouclier pour chacun des trois assez rigide pour les protéger mais pas trop lourd pour bouger assez vite, une forme qui facilite l’aérodynamisme. Réfléchit Noelle quelle forme pourrait faire l’affaire, plusieurs petites couches qui se superpose et permettent un minimum de dégât, … ****écailles**** oui c’est ça c’est le plus proche possible de faire l’affaire. Concentre-toi, compresse les sphères, fais-le à plusieurs niveaux et garde l’image mental de sa forme, mon grimoires se met alors à briller mais je n’y prête pas trop attention

_ ****Magie de création d’eau : écailles du dragon de mer,**** dis-je à voix basse en pointant ma baguette vers le trio qui continue leur combat et trois boucliers apparaissent à temps pour leur éviter à chacun un coup. _Dès que nous rentrons je compte remercier Julius pour ces discours sur les magies animalière,_ pensais-je

Ils ont tous l’air surpris et se tourne vers moi, je leur fais alors un signe de tête pour leur dire de continuer, ce qu’ils font. Je dois rester concentrer maintenir deux sort de défense et loin d’être simple surtout que je dois faire bouger les boucliers en même temps que leur porteur, _cette baguette vaut définitivement plus que ce que j’ai payé,_ pensais-je

_ Noelle tu ne devrais pas te surmener, me dit Mimosa inquiète

_ ça ira, dis-je simplement et avec confiance mais comme prévu elle me regarde choquer

_ tu viens de … parler, me dit-elle surprise et j’hoche la tête

La situation n’est pas bonne, où Asta pour le moment avec le mage occupé par Luck, Yuno et Klaus il pourrait lui asséner un coup efficace, pour non seulement brisé le golem mais aussi éteindre ces maudites flammes.

Quand on parle de lui, Asta vient de revenir munit d’une deuxième épée, j’ai l’impression de l’avoir déjà vu quelque part, ce n’est pas le plus important pour l’instant la deuxième épée est plus petite et moi lourde donc plus rapide. Mais pour être sûre je fabrique un autre bouclier pour lui, mais si le combat dure plus longtemps je n’aurai plus de mana, les bouclier en utilise plus que je ne le voudrais.

Asta entre aussi dans le combat mais on dirait que les trois autres se sont épuisés, il faudrait que l’on puisse éteindre les flammes, même si asta les frappe elles réapparaitront, il faudrait une attaque à distance mais essayer une nouvelle attaque prendrait trop de mana donc les boucliers disparaîtront.

C’est officiel les trois autres ne peuvent plus combattre sauf peut-être Yuno, et Asta n’arrête pas d’être bombarder par les lames le mage ne le laissera pas s’approcher et se fait frôler à plusieurs reprises.

_ je n’abandonnerai pas, je protègerais tout le monde, dit-il déterminer et je ne sais pas ce qui m’a pris mais

_ Alors fais-le, quand on dit quelque chose c’est qu’on a la conviction et le détermination qu’on peut le faire ou alors tu veux passer pour un menteur, lui dis-je d’un ton mi-sérieux mi-doux avec un regard plein de confiance

Il me regarde un instant avant de sourire puis sa deuxième épée se met à briller d’un bleu vif et dégage ****mon mana**** impressionnant alors cette épée peut emprunter la magie et l’utiliser avec ses effets mais également avec un effet anti-magique.

Pendant que j’étais distraite le mage lance vers ma direction deux lames que j’évite de peux mais qui blesse légèrement mon bras et ma jambe droite, heureusement que j’ai de bon réflexe et pour la douleur j’y suis habitué.

Mimosa se dirige vers moi pour me soigner mais je lui fais un signe d’arrêter

_ Noelle laisse-moi te guérir, dit-elle

_ Garde ta magie pour les autres ils en auront plus besoin, lui répondis-je et c’est en partie vrai mais je ne veux pas qu’elle remarque les autres blessures et cicatrices, je ne pourrais pas l’expliquer.

En regardant le combat, je vois qu’Asta a réussi à éteindre les flammes et a assommé le mage mais s’est pris un cristal au nivaux du ventre, ****merde****

_ Mimosa va aider Asta, lui dis-je et cette fois clairement inquiète, cette dernière se dirige vers lui et commence à le soigner mais bien sûr l’autre mage se relève, je vais finir par croire qu’il n’est pas humain à ce stade.

Alors que le mage manifesté une lame géante qui était sur le point le frapper Asta, un puissant vent brise et envoie dans un mur le soldat de Diamond, mon regard se tourne vers Yuno qui a l’air aussi surpris que les autres,

_ Yuno était-ce ta magie, demande Klaus

_ Non, il y avait cette petite personne, elle a utilisé la magie, dit Yuno confus,

La _Sylphide l’esprit élémentaire du vent, dieu merci parce que sans elle on était plus que mort, pensais-je_

Le grimoire d’Asta s'ouvrit et la nouvelle épée vola vers des pages blanches. Une fois l'épée en place, une nouvelle écriture est apparue dans le grimoire. Soudain le donjon a commencé à trembler alors que des parties du plafond ont commencé à tomber.

_Ce n'est pas bon, dit Klaus, l'air inquiet.

_ ****Magie de création de vent :**** ** **Aile céleste**** , dit Yuno alors que le vent se formait sous lui créant un nuage assez grand pour les transporter tous, Tout le monde monte, dit-il l'air sérieux.

Les bras et les jambes de Luck étaient couverts de son armure lumineuse alors qu'il attrapait rapidement Asta et sautait sur le nuage.

_Mimosa s'occupe d'Asta, a déclaré Yuno après que tout le monde soit monter sur le nuage.

_Compris, dit Mimosa alors qu'elle retournait à la guérison d'Asta qui ouvrit un peu les yeux,

_Attends, dit-il.

_Vous ne devriez pas essayer de bouger, a déclaré Mimosa.

_Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser ici, a déclaré Asta avec douleur en regardant vers Mars.

_Que dites-vous, oubliez-vous qu'il a essayé de nous tuer tous, dit Klaus, l'air surpris.

_Notre mission, était de protéger ce qui se trouvait dans le donjon, pas de tuer des gens, a-t-il dit en faisant taire les autres avant que le nuage ne commence à se déplacer vers Mars.

_Je suppose que vous avez raison, dit Klaus.

_Ouais, ce serait un gaspillage pour un gars aussi fort que de mourir, a déclaré Luck lorsque le nuage s'est approché suffisamment, des parties du plafond ont commencé à tomber près de Mars, bloquant leur vue.

_Il n'y a pas assez de temps pour le sauver, nous devons y aller maintenant, dit Klaus en regardant Yuno qui hocha la tête avec compréhension alors qu'il déplaçait le nuage hors de la salle du trésor.

_Où est la sortie, Mimosa ne peut pas guérir Asta et nous faire sortir d'ici en même temps, dit Yuno l'air agacé.

_Prends un droit ici, dit Luck avec un air sérieux alors qu'il se tenait à côté de Yuno, Je peux nous faire sortir d'ici, dit-il.

_Compris, dit Yuno en suivant les instructions de Luck. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils se déplaçaient, le donjon était lancé, plus de gravats commençaient à tomber du plafond, obligeant Yuno à l'esquiver. Certains décombres ont été détruits par la magie de l'acier de Klaus, la magie de foudre de Luck et mienne avec le peu qu’il me restait. Nous continuons et finissons par voir la sortie.

Dans la forêt à l'extérieur du donjon, Asta se réveilla en voyant les autres avec des sourires de soulagement sur leurs visages,

_Salut tout le monde, dit-il en souriant.

_Dieu merci, tout va bien, dit Mimosa.

Asta commença à s'asseoir,

_ Ow, dit-il toujours en ressentant de la douleur.

_Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pu vous guérir complètement, a déclaré Mimosa.

_Non, ce n'est rien, sans toi je ne serais pas là maintenant, alors merci, dit Asta en souriant. Mimosa eut l'air embarrassé avant de se lever et de se cacher derrière moi alors que j’étais confuse par son action

_Asta, tu ne peux pas mourir avant que nous ayons notre combat, dit Luck en frappant ses poings en avant.

_Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais nulle part, dit Asta en souriant avant de regarder Yuno, Pas avant que je sois devenu l’empereur mage, dit-il l'air déterminé.

_Pauvre naïf Asta, c'est moi qui vais devenir le roi sorcier, dit Yuno en souriant.

_Yuno, Asta, dit Klaus attirant leur attention, les surprenant tous les deux, il serra les deux jeunes chevaliers magiques dans ses bras, Je suis vraiment désolé, je vous méprisais tous les deux parce que vous étiez tous les deux des roturiers, mais maintenant je vois que j'avais tort, les chevaliers magiques ont de la chance de vous avoir tous les deux, dit-il en ayant l'air de regretter ce qu'il pensait d'eux peut-être que ce n’est pas un connard absolu après tous.

_Euh monsieur, dit Yuno, Vous nous étouffez

_Ouais un peu de douleur ici monsieur les lunettes, dit Asta, l'air de souffrir.

Klaus recula rapidement avant de remonter ses lunettes,

_C'est vrai et je pensais que je t'avais dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, dit-il.

_Hé Yuno, toi et moi devrions nous entraîner, dit Luck en souriant.

_Je pense que je vais passer, dit Yuno sans avoir l'air impressionné.

Plus tard l’aube d’or est partie nous laissant aller à l’endroit où Finral nous avait déposé, moi et Luck marchions avec Luck portant un Asta qui s’est évanoui

_ Alors je ne savais pas que tu étais du genre stratège, dit Luck, ça te dirait un combat quand on rentre

_ Pourquoi pas, mais demain, dis-je avec un sourire c’est sympa de dire ce qu’on pense et pour une raison quelconque c'est plus simple avec Luck

_ Super mais je n’irais pas doucement avec toi, il me sourit en retour

On arrive finalement au lieu de rendez-vous et quelques seconde plus tard, un portail s’ouvre et nous le passons pour arriver au milieu de la salle principale du QG.

_ Alors vous n’êtes pas mort, dit le Capitaine l’air indifférent

Luck dépose Asta sur le canapé et va déranger Magna et en quelques minutes un autres combat commence, il n’en aura jamais assez.

_ Noelle tu as du sang sur tes vêtements, tu es blessée, me demande Vanessa

J’hoche la tête négativement, si elle voit mes blessures trop de questions auxquelles je ne veux pas répondre seront posés.

Je vais à la salle de bain pour prendre une douche et vérifier les blessures, et comme je m’en doutais elles ne sont pas graves mais d’autres se sont réouvertes, j’ai bien fait d’acheter plus de bandages quand on est parti au marché noir. Je rebande mes blessures, m’habille puis vais sur le balcon en repensant à ce qui vient d’arriver, je n’ai pas parler pendant 5 ans et arrivant ici j’ai déjà plus parler que je ne l’aurai cru possible, pourquoi j’ai instinctivement envie de leur faire confiance, je me pose la question mais je connais déjà la réponse parce qu’ils ne ressemblent en rien à mes frères et sœurs.

Alors que j’étais dans mes pensées je n’ai pas remarqué l’arrivée du Capitaine Yami, qui s’appuie à côté de moi sur la balustrade, il reste comme ça pendant un moment avant de mettre sa main sur ma tête, je trésaille fortement au contact mais fini par me détendre, d’habitude j’aurai déjà eu une crise de panique à cause du contact mais le regard inhabituellement doux qu’il me donne me calme,

_ Tu sais, je ne sais pas grand-chose de ce que tu as vécu avec ta famille de connard, mais ce que je sais c’est que sans toi tous ceux dans ce donjon serait mort, donc n’écoute surtout pas ce qu’ils te disent, et garde ça à l’esprit ici chez les Black Bulls on est une famille, désordonnée et tapageur, mais une vraie famille alors laisse ces idiots en bas t’aider, dit-il avant de retirer sa main et de commencer à partir

_ merci Capitaine, dis-je dans un murmure en souriant

La confiance et les liens sont quelques choses de simples et complexes à la fois même si je ne suis pas prête à m’ouvrir totalement à eux je sais maintenant que ce n’est qu’une question de temps, et qu’une partie de moi l’a déjà fait. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouais je suis pas trop satisfaite du donjon, j'essaye de réécrire mais je suis toujours pas sûre donc désolé si sa vous laisse un petit goût amer
> 
> Donc Noelle ne parlera pas encore normalement mais de temps en temps répondra par de courte phrase ou juste par oui ou non, elle parlera plus ouvertement à Luck (lien entre traumatisé en quelque) 
> 
> je sais pas comment montrer Yami comme un père ou frère protecteur donc j'essaye Ok
> 
> Et Vanessa va bientôt confirmer une partie de ses soupçons hihi
> 
> Les sorts de Noelle pourront aussi être créé grâce à 1) ses connaissance, 2) sa quantité de mana, et 3) en exerçant son contrôle
> 
> Je compte exploité la semaine ou Asta était inconscient
> 
> Donc à bientôt 


	7. Chapitre 6: Cauchemar, combat et espoir

** POV général **

_« Dans une pièce sombre, une petite fille d’environ 11 ans était recroquevillée dans l’un des coins, des traces de larmes et de sang sur ses joues ainsi que des coupures sur les parties visibles de sa peau, elle était dans son coins tremblant de froid mais surtout de peur, se demandant depuis combien de temps elle était là. La peur dominant son esprit avec le souvenir du « jeu » de son frère connu pour être un sadique extrême. Un jeu qui pour elle et n’importe quelle personne saine d’esprit serait appelé torture, la sensation de la lame s’enfonçant dans sa joue est encore présente ainsi que la douleur que lui infligent toutes les plaies, sa tenue qui avant était d’une couleur argenté et plus proche du rouge à présent. Elle ne sait pas ce qui lui fait le plus mal les blessures physique ou chaque mots sortis de la bouche de Solid. Son tremblement ne fait qu’augmenter en entendant des pas s’approcher, et quand la porte s’ouvrit elle comprit que le « jeu » a repris et que vue le sourire qui lui était adressé serait plus long et surtout plus douloureux pour elle. »_

** POV Vanessa **

Après avoir fini la soirée, il devait être près de minuit, je me dirigeais vers les quartiers des filles pour m’effondrer sur mon lit et dormir comme si ma vie en dépendait. Alors que je marchais à travers le couloir, je sentis soudain un pic de mana, pensant qu’il s’agissait d’un ennemi je sors mon grimoire prête à me défendre, mais au bout de plusieurs minutes rien n’arrive, bien que le mana ne fasse qu’augmenter. Je me concentre alors dessus et me rend compte qu’il s’agit du mana de Noelle, je me précipite alors vers sa chambre et ouvre la porte d’un coup sec.

J’assiste à une scène qui me fige légèrement sur place, près de la moitié de sa chambre est inondée et Noelle est couchée sur son lit et a l’air de se débattre, les larmes coulant sur ses joues comme un ruisseau. Par réflexe je me dirige vers elle et la serre dans mes bras de manière protectrice, elle continue de se débattre violement mais au bout d’un moment fini par se calmer, petit à petit je la sens se réveiller et son visage reflète de la peur et autre chose que je n’arrive pas trouver.

Je vois qu’elle tremble et qu’elle semble sur le point d’hyperventiler

_ Calme-toi, Noelle, tout va bien ce n’était qu’un cauchemar, dis-je en essayant de la calmer, et ça a l’air de marcher vu qu’elle se détend un peu même si sa main continu de serrer son épaule

_ Détend-toi, tu n’as rien à craindre, c’est bon, respire doucement

Elle observe autour d’elle, puis soupire un peu en remarquant la pièce, elle se tourne alors vers la petite commode près de son lit et en ressort sa baguette, et avec un mouvement fluide, elle fait disparaître l’eau, mais vu son état ça ne fera que la fatigué.

J’avais raison, elle chancèle avant de s’effondrer dans son lit et de commencer à s’endormir, je reste là jusqu’à ce qu’elle s’endorme, je souris en la voyant dormir plus calmement.

Mais mon sourire baisse en voyant quelque chose qui confirme une de mes pensées, d’autres bandages mais au niveau de la jambe gauche et je suis sûre qu’elle s’était blessée la jambe droite pendant la mission, plus j’y pense plus j’ai froid dans le dos à cause des possibilités.

Je reste quelques minutes de plus pour m’assurer qu’elle ne refasse pas de cauchemar, tout en réfléchissant d’après Luck, dans le donjon malgré la puissance des adversaires et la situation de vie ou de mort, elle n’a pas montré une once de peur, alors qu’est ce qui pourrait la mettre dans cet état.

En parlant de Luck, je le vois entrer dans la pièce avec son sourire caractéristique plus faible et une expression d’inquiétude sur le visage. 

_ Qu’est ce qui s’est passé, j’ai senti le pic de mana de Noelle, il me demande et je suis plus effrayé par lui qui est effrayé

_ Ne t’inquiète pas trop, elle a juste fait un cauchemar mais elle s’est calmée

_ Bizarre, qu’est ce qui pourrait lui faire peur au point de libérée une telle quantité de mana inconsciemment, il ne demande à personne en particulier et je soupire

_ je ne sais pas mais ça doit avoir un rapport avec ce que le Capitaine nous a dit, je le regarde sérieusement, _même si j’ai ma petite idée et ce à quoi je viens d’assister ne fait que la renforcer, pensais-je_

_ Possible, mais on ferait mieux de sortir et de la laisser se reposer, dit-il, surtout qu’elle m’a promis un combat demain, dit-il cette fois avec son sourire fou habituel

Nous sortons donc de sa chambre puis nous nous dirigeons chacun vers la nôtre avant qu’une réalisation me frappe

_ Luck comment as-tu pu venir ici avec les pièges ?, je lui demande

_ C’est pour ça que je ne suis pas arrivé dans sa chambre dès que j’ai ressenti son mana, j’ai dû tous les esquivés et c’était très amusant

J’aurais dû m’en douter, maintenant j’arrive devant ma chambre, entre, me jette sur mon lit, et m’endors avec une pensée

« _On dirait que je ne suis pas la seule à m’inquiéter pour notre petite princesse, et venant de Luck celui qui ne s’intéresse qu’aux combats, cette fille, a quelque chose qui apparemment nous fait l’apprécier, donc qui aurait pu lui faire quelque chose qui la marquerait comme ça »_

** POV Noelle **

Il était près de 8h quand je me suis levée, quelque chose qui m’a réellement choquée, d’habitude je me serais réveillée au milieu de la nuit à cause d’un autre cauchemar, et je suis presque sûre de m’être déjà réveillée alors comment est-ce possible que j’ai réussi à me rendormir.

Ce n’est pas le plus important, je sors donc de mon lit et fait ma routine normal, je dois aussi me dépêcher connaissant Luck, il attend certainement le combat que je lui ai promis hier.

Avant de me rendre dans la salle principale, je passe par la chambre d’Asta, il s’était évanoui peu de temps après que l’aube d’or soit partie. Il dort encore ce qui n’est pas étonnant vu la gravité de ses blessures, je pense qu’il devrait rester inconscient environ une semaine, parce que peu de gens le savent mais le mana est un facteur important du rétablissement d’une personne et comme lui n’en a pas son corps devra le faire naturellement.

Je descends finalement dans la salle principale et à peine j’entre que Charmy et ses moutons m’attaquent presque à coup de nourritures

_ Aller Noelle, tu ne mange presque rien et cette fois tu vas finir toute cette assiette, me dit-elle en me tendant une assiette qui contient une tour de nourriture, il y en assez pour nourrir toute une armée. A ce moment mon regard ne dit que deux chose « c’est beaucoup trop » et « est-ce possible de manger autant ».

Heureusement Vanessa vole à ma rescousse

_ Doucement Charmy, tu vas la tuer si tu essayes de la gaver avec tout ça

_ oui, mais elle doit manger, elle grandi encore, dit-elle avec un regard trop sérieux pour la situation, Vanessa prend donc une assiette avec un quantité normal de nourriture et me la tend avant de me faire un signe de la rejoindre sur le canapé. Je regarde mon assiette pendant quelques secondes puis me décide à m’assoir sur le canapé, quand je le fait Vanessa me donne un regard que je décrirais comme surpris, amusé et avec un soupçon d’inquiétude.

_ Alors Noelle, tu as bien dormi, je veux dire après ton cauchemar hier soir, dit-elle alors je m’étais bien réveillée mais comment le sais-elle ? 

_ tu te demande comment je le sais, non, me demande-t-elle, c’est normal vu ton état, hier soir quand je me dirigeais vers ma chambre j’ai senti ton mana s’emballer et quand je suis entrée dans ta chambre je t’ai vu te débattre donc j’ai essayé de te calmer avant que tu n’inondes complétement ta chambre, finit-elle.

Je reste un peu choqué par son explication mais je suis surtout reconnaissante, personne n’a jamais fait quelque chose comme ça pour moi et en réalité elle a évité à toute la base d’être inondée. Je regarde un instant mon assiette avant de dire doucement

_ merci, Vanessa, murmurais-je

_ tu n’as pas à me remercié ni à être gênée, tu sais, dit-elle avec un sourire avant de se verser un autre verre

Je commence donc à manger tranquillement même avec tout le boucan autour, quelque chose que je ne pouvais jamais faire au Palais, oui le Palais je n’appellerais jamais cet enfer un « chez moi ».

Alors que je finissais de manger Luck et Magna entraient dans la pièce avec une explosion, même si Magna avait l’air d’avoir envie de le tuer Luck qui souriait toujours autant et évitait ses attaques tout en le provoquant, une scène habituelle.

Puis Luck s’approche de moi en souriant plus gentiment

_ Noelle, on peut faire le combat maintenant, tu n’as pas oublié, je trouve que Magna est trop faible, il dit avec un ton enjoué en ignorant les cris offensés de Magna

_ D’accord, je lui rends son sourire et j’ai l’impression que plus je lui parle plus ça devient facile de le faire.

Dès que je lui donne ma réponse je le vois se précipiter dehors plus exciter que jamais et c’est légèrement inquiétant. Je me lève du canapé et me dirige vers le terrain d’entraînement, en arrivant je vois Luck qui sautille exciter comme un enfant devant des bonbons.

_ On peut commencer, hein hein hein

_ c’est bon, et dès que ces mots quittent mes lèvres Luck s’arme de ses gantelets et de ses bottes de foudres et me fonce dessus. Sa vitesse va être un vrai problème, je réussi à éviter de peu juste car son mouvement était prévisible.

Le problème c’est qu’il a à la fois l’avantage en termes de vitesse mais également en termes d’élément magique et d’expérience au combat, sur le plan théorique j’ai été plus que stupide d’accepter ce combat, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ressens aussi une certaine excitation.

J’ai besoin d’analyser plus ses mouvements je m’entoure donc de mon **nid du dragon de mer** et l’observe minutieusement, le sourire de Luck grandit quand j’érige mon sort, il me lance alors plusieurs **orbes foudroyantes** juste pour tester la défense, je renforce donc uniquement les zones de contact et cela demande plus de mana que normalement vu que son élément est naturellement l’opposé du mien, un facteur dont il profite.

C’est dans se genre de moment que je voudrais avoir des sorts d’attaques, car contre Luck défendre indéfiniment n’est pas une option, je risque de lâché avant lui à se rythme. Je pense à une stratégie qui pourrait marcher tandis que lui s’amuse à me canarder avec ses attaques, donc j’affronte Luck qui possèdent une faculté de détection de mana inhumaine, une magie qui a l’avantage sur la mienne et surtout le plus dangereux une grande vitesse avec son sort d’armement.

La magie de foudre fait partie des plus rapide avec celle de lumière et celle du temps, Julius, je me souviens de quelque chose qu’il m’avait dit une fois « _Noelle, dis-toi que la plus grandes forces d’un adversaire peut aussi être sa faiblesse_ », la faiblesse de Luck qu’est-ce qu’elle pourrait être, je dois vite trouver s’il continu d’attaquer comme ça je n’aurai plus assez d’énergie, maintenir aussi longtemps mon sort qui subit des dégâts constant n’est pas simple.

Je décide d’annuler mon sort et d’activer **écailles du dragon de mer** , moins de mana et plus de mobilité pour moi, **mobilité** c’est ça, Luck fait des mouvement dans toutes les directions pour dérouter l’adversaires mais peu importe la mobilités d’une personnes quand on change de direction, on diminue forcement la vitesse à laquelle on se déplace.

Mais maintenant même si je trouve le bon timing, un simple orbe d’eau même compressé ne suffira pas, il faudrait une attaques contendantes, qui puisse infliger de vrai dégât, à cet instant je me rappelle une partie de mon cauchemar de la veille et la sensation de la lame sur ma joue, c’est pas le moment et vraiment ça ne l’était pas, je suis touchée finalement par une des attaques de Luck et merde la sensations de son mana électrique qui me traverse et extrêmement désagréable mais loin derrière mon quotidien au Palais.

Je replace donc vite mon bouclier pour bloquer une seconde vagues d’attaques, crée un nouveau sort n’est pas simple et même si j’y suis arrivée dans le donjon cela m’a demandé beaucoup de mana, je dois donc l’attaquer mais avec un sort de défense, comment faire. J’ai accès à une entrave mais elle ne le retiendra pas longtemps et mon sort **d’écailles du dragon de mer** que je peux utiliser à distance.

Attends, ce sort est un condenser de mana en plusieurs couches, plusieurs petites « écailles » qui se superpose, donc et si je les sépare et les utilise comme projectiles et en faisant cela même avec sa détection Luck croira qu’il s’agit juste d’un autre boucliers. Je n’ai rien à perdre, je fais donc apparaître un deuxième bouclier et commence à séparer les couches d’écailles qui le compose petit à petit et ça a l’air de marché, chaque parcelle ressemble à une petite lame.

En regardant à côté de moi je vois que la page de mon sort est modifiée « **écailles du dragon de mer : lames** », quand je dirais ça à Julius je le vois déjà m’enterrer sous des tonnes de questions.

_ alors Noelle, c’est pas amusant si tu ne fais que défendre, dit Luck avec une petite moue

A peine a-t-il finit sa phrase qu’une dizaine de lames se dirige vers lui, alors qu’il commence à les esquiver en changeant plusieurs fois de direction, ce que je voulais qu’il fasse, quand il allait tourner pour la énième fois, je distingue son ralentissement et augmente donc la vitesse des lames et certaines finissent par le toucher, pour un nouveau sort c’est pas mal, et le contrôle et stable je chérirais cette baguette jusqu’à la fin.

Il se relève vite et je remarque plusieurs coupures, certaines plus profondes que d’autres, alors que j’halète je n’arrive pas à esquiver deux orbes foudroyants qui sont lancé vers ma direction, et je finis projeter en arrière.

Quand je me relève, je suis fatigué et aussi un peu étourdis le contre-coup de modifié un sort en plein combat, quand il remarque que j’ai l’air d’être prête à m’effondrer à tout moment Luck se précipite vers moi

_ Noelle, ça va, j’y suis aller peu être un peu trop fort

_ ce n’est pas grave…

Je commence à ne plus sentir mes jambes, alors que je pensais me manger le sol, Luck me met sur son dos et commence à se diriger vers la base

_ Luck…

_ C’était un bon combat, t’as défense est super malgré mon avantages de magie je ne pouvais pas la brisé facilement

_ … oh merci, je chuchote

_ Je veux une revanche, plus tard quand tu iras mieux et j’éviterais de te blessais comme ça ou Vanessa me tuera, dit-il, _pourquoi s’il me blesse Vanessa le tuera ? pensais-je_

On arrive dans la base avec moi sur le dos de Luck alors que tous les regards sont tournés vers nous

_ Il est arrivé quelque chose, demande Magna et je hoche la tête négativement avec un sourire pour les rassuré

_ J’espère pour toi que tu ne l’as pas blessé, Luck, dit sévèrement Vanessa

_ Je n’y suis pour rien, enfin je crois, dit-il en se tournant vers moi, 

_ tu n’y es pour rien, dis-je doucement, c’était un peu amusant, dis-je la dernière partie dans un murmure à peine audible, alors que tous les membres présents souriaient sauf Gauche trop concentré sur sa photo.

_ Dépose-la dans sa chambre et toi Noelle repose-toi jusqu’au déjeuner, ordonne Vanessa

Luck traverse alors la base et me dépose dans ma chambre avant de partir en souriant et en me disant que l’on devrait recommencer, quand il quitte j’inspire profondément essayant de calmer mon léger mal de tête, je reste comme ça un moment même si la douleur a diminué je me sens un peu mal à l’aise comme si j’étais observée, je comprends alors pourquoi, je me tourne vers la fenêtre, un air exaspérer sur le visage

_ Je sais que tu es là, Julius, ce dernier entre alors dans ma chambre avec un petit sourire nerveux

_ comment tu arrive à me trouver à chaque fois

_ Je te connais Julius et au fait je dois te remercier pour tes diatribes sur les magies animalières ça nous a sauvé dans le donjon

_ Ah oui ton nouveau sort, dit-il sérieusement avant de changer pour passer en mode fan-boy, comment tu as fait pour le créer et à quel point c’était différent de ton premier sort

Il continue de me bombarder de question alors que je le regarde d’un air vide

_ Je l’ai créé grâce à la manipulation de mon mana, je concentrer ma magie à l’aide de ma baguette en gardant l’image mental du sort et en réalisant étape par étape, j’ai utilisé à peu près la même méthode pour le modifié et le convertir en sort d’attaque alors…, je n’ai pas le temps de finir que Julius tombe dans son rôle de nerd magique

_ Tu as créé un sort délibérément et ensuite tu as changé sa nature de base, le passant de défense à attaque, tu vas m’expliquer comment et en détail

_ une autre fois Julius là je suis fatigué, je viens de finir une séance d’entraînement avec Luck que tu as sans aucun doute espionner

_ Aller dis m’en plus, dit-il avec une moue digne d’un enfant de 3 ans

_ Julius laisse-moi me reposer ou j’enverrai à Marx la liste des endroits où tu te rends pour échapper à la paperasse, à cet instant il me regarde avec un mélange de peur et de trahison.

_ D’accord, d’accord mais garde ça pour toi, alors qu’il était sur le point de partir il se retourne avec un sourire gentil et bienveillant, En fait Noelle je suis content que tu parle à d’autre personne que moi je sais à quelle point c’est dure pour toi de faire confiance aux autres

_ c’était bizarrement plus facile avec eux et je sais très bien que c’est ce que tu avais prévu depuis le début monsieur-j’ai-dix-coups-d’avance-sur-tout-le-monde

_ je ne commenterai pas ce que tu viens de dire mais bonne chance, on se voit bientôt et oui tu auras une mission bientôt au revoir

Et il disparait aussi vite qu’il était apparu, et maintenant que je repense à ce qu’il a dit, pendant longtemps personne ne s’inquiétait pour moi jusqu’à ce que je rencontre Julius et maintenant les Black Bulls, cette sensation d’avoir des personnes qui se soucis de vous est quelque chose que je ne pensais jamais ressentir mais apparemment même l’inconcevable peut devenir réalité alors peut-être qu’un jour, je retrouverais cette partie de moi qui s’est brisée. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> désoler pour le léger retard, j'avais un peu la flemme d'écrire et je préférais les grasse-mat  
> donc je mets un peu plus en avant la relation Noelle-Vanessa et Noelle-Luck, la raison Vanessa est la meilleur sœur et Luck est mon perso masculin préféré et je n'aime pas qu'il ne soit présenté que comme un combattant fou
> 
> oui Julius le père que Noelle n'aura jamais, j'essayerais d'autres Black Bulls et en particulier Yami dans les chapitres à venir


	8. Chapitre 7: Une princesse ne pleure pas (ou si)

** POV Yami **

J’ai fini une des réunions chiantes de Capitaine et elle l’était encore plus celle là vu que Julius s’est présenté en retard. Bon c’est pas tout mais faut que je retrouve mon taxi moi, je sens que je vais bientôt devoir dépassé mes limites dans la salle de bain.

_ Finral !! arrête de jouer et ramène-moi à la base et plus vite que ça

_ D’accord Capitaine, il ouvre donc un portail et on se retrouve au milieu de la base où tous les fous qui font partie de mon escouade on l’air de vouloir la détruire

_ arrêtez de détruire ma base, dis-je en fracassant un mur

_ Hai !!

_ le nain dort toujours ?

_ ouais, Asta est encore inconscient, répond Magna

_ et elle est où la petite princesse, dis-je en cachant mon inquiétude et en même temps tous lancent un regard noir à Luck qui déglutit

_ elle a fait un combat avec Luck et quand ils sont revenus, elle était trop fatiguée même pour marcher donc Luck l’a déposé dans sa chambre, elle doit se reposer, m’explique Vanessa

Un combat, alors sa première affinité est avec le maniaque assoiffé de combat, j’aurais misé sur le nabot ou Vanessa mais quand même les deux ont eu une enfance plutôt merdique et Noelle doit l’avoir compris, … Attend ils ont fait un combat, je sais pourquoi Julius était en retard maintenant.

_ Bon c’est pas tous mais je dois aller chier moi, Finral, toilettes maintenant, ce dernier s’exécute et ouvre un portail

** POV Noelle **

Cela faisait deux jours depuis mon combat contre Luck, je m’en étais déjà remis quelques heures plus tard pour découvrir que Luck se cachait de tout le monde dans la base, étrangement mon état les avaient inquiétés et ils avaient tous rejeté la faute sur lui.

Depuis j’ai décidé d’écrire et de prévoir toutes mes théories sur ma magie et celle des autres pour éviter de subir d’autres contre-coup, parce qu’entre obtenir un sort et forcé la magie les effets sont différents j’ai de la chance d’avoir un corps plutôt résistant, la seule bonne chose de toutes ces années au Palais. De plus je n’aurais plus a passé des heures coincé dans un des interrogatoires de Julius, et en parlant de lui je me demande qu’elle sera la mission qu’il veut me confier, malgré que je sois revenu d’une exploration d’un donjon qui a failli nous tuer il y a trois jours.

Donc j’étais assise sur le canapé lisant sur le concept du « **mana skin** », une technique assez simple mais extrêmement pratique et qui pourrait m’aider à améliorer mon contrôle, quand je sens le Capitaine arriver dans la salle commune avant de s’adressé à moi

_ Noelle tu as une mission

_ hein, mais elle revient à peine du donjon, dit Magna suivit des autres qui acquiescent

_ aller vous plaindre à Julius c’est lui qui le veut, comme je le disais tu as une mission et Finral vas te déposer au lieu de rencontre avec deux autre membres de l’aube d’or

Je hoche la tête en accord en gardant à l’esprit que Julius ne va certainement pas me larguer avec des inconnus donc l’un d’eux doit être Mimosa, j’espère que la mission n’est pas dans la capital, je ne veux pas y retourner si ce n’est pas obligatoire.

Finral me fait un sourire rassurant et ouvre le portail, en le traversant je vois que je suis plutôt éloignée du centre de la capital, à pas plus de 20 kilomètres du royaume commun mais malgré cela je sens quand même les regards de dégout et les murmures de moquerie de certains des haut nobles que je décide d’ignorer

_ Dès que vous aurez finit la mission d’ici quelques heures je reviendrais, d’accord

_ c’est bon, je murmure tout doucement après tout j’ai décidé d’essayer de leur parler en dehors des missions, même si c’est assez difficile avec quelqu’un d’autre que Luck et peut-être aussi Vanessa, car j’ai vite compris que pendants ces dernières mon esprit analytique marche tout seul mettant de côté le reste, je me demande pourquoi ?

Tandis que Finral s’en aller, je m’approche d’un arbre, grimpe dessus et m’assoie sur une des branches, gardant mon regard tourné vers le ciel observant les nuages suivre le vent gardant mon esprit le plus loin possible du souvenir de la première fois que j’étais venue ici, mais échouant sans surprise

_« C’était avant le jour où j’ai perdu ma voix, je devais avoir près de 8 ans, Solid avait suivi Nozel et Nebra qui voulaient lui montrer l’équipe qu’il rejoindra quand il recevra son grimoire, ce qui me laisser toute la journée libre et surtout toute une journée sans me faire attaquer par un sort ou autre, enfin c’est ce que je croyais._

_J’avais mémorisé la carte de la capital, essayer de comprendre le problème avec ma magie avait entrainer la lecture de beaucoup d’ouvrage et j’avais la chance d’avoir une mémoire quasi-photographique, j’avais discrètement quitté le Palais et après un trajet d’une heure je m’étais retrouvée près d’un bosquet la vue m’avait détendu et pendant une fraction de seconde j’étais en paix, mais bien sûr rien ne dure... »_

_ hey Noelle !, je suis sortie de mes pensées par la voix joyeuse de Mimosa qui est accompagné de Yuno, qui si je me souviens est l’ami d’enfance d’Asta mais aussi l’élu de la Sylphide que je ne ressens nulle part donc il ne doit pas encore avoir compris dois-je lui dire ou le laisser le découvrir seul, Julius le laisserai seul donc je le laisserai à lui-même s’il ne comprend pas cela voudrait dire qu’il n’en ai pas digne.

Les deux s’approchent de moi alors que je saute de la branche pour les accueillir, Mimosa sourit comme toujours tandis que Yuno a un visage stoïque avec une teinte de confiance, _ce n’est pas le moment je ferai mon analyse une autre fois_

_ Bonjour Noelle apparemment on fera cette mission ensemble tous les trois, gazouille Mimosa 

Yuno et moi restions avec un visage vide face à son comportement trop optimiste, partageant discrètement un regard avant de hausser les épaules, je me demande combien de temps Mimosa pourra supporter ça avant de craquer, petit elle tenait assez longtemps quand ce n’était pas face à son frère.

_ bon, on devrait se dirigeait vers le lieu de la mission, dit-elle simplement alors que l’on hochait la tête en accord

Donc on s’est mis en marche et après près de 10 minutes de silence nous arrivions dans une clairière ouverte

_ bon d’après ce que j’ai compris la mission consiste à trouver le lieu où un groupe de voleur à stocker leur butin qui contient principalement de petit outils magique et les neutraliser si nous en trouvons, même si je ne comprends pas l’utilité de voler ces petits outils, finit Mimosa

_ Il pourrait très bien les revendre, s’ils sont courants ils s’en débarrasseront vite limitant les preuves ou encore si, ils en récoltent assez et les utilisent simultanément ça pourrait devenir un problème pour nous, conclut-je en recevant des regards légèrement impressionner des deux autres

_ c’est…assez logique, ajoute Yuno, comment on retrouve le lieu de stockage

_ Je peux utiliser ma **projection floral** , dit Mimosa en l’activant faisant apparaître une modélisation en 3d de la zone, Je ne vois rien

_ Si, regarde à trois kilomètre au sud il y a une légère perturbation de mana probablement un sort de camouflage ou d’anti-détection pas très puissant mais suffisant, dis-je

_ Comment tu as vu cela, me demande Mimosa et Yuno simultanément

_ il y avait une certaine différence entre la quantité et la nature du mana mais le sort de Mimosa est assez précis pour la détecter en surface, j’ai fait une pause alors qu’une idée germé dans mon esprit, Mimosa si tu essayes de l’améliorer tu pourrais détecter plus clairement ce genre de chose voir même te rapprocher de la nature de mana des personnes sur la projection te donnant un certain avantage sur eux si tu sais plus ou moins à quoi t’attendre en termes de magie

Mimosa me regarde choquer, soit c’est pour ma proposition soit le fait que je n’ai probablement jamais autant parler, si c’est la deuxième chose c’est à cause de la mission, parce que je suis certaine que Julius veut que je fasse autre chose sinon il ne m’aurait pas parler de ça deux jour à l’avance, ça et j’ai toujours aimer l’analyse et la formulation de théorie magique, une magie instable entraîne certainement des passe-temps autre que l’entraînement.

Tandis que Mimosa sortait de son choc, Yuno me regardait plus intrigué qu’autre chose, on dirait qu’il essaye de m’analyser aussi, ça va être assez amusant de voir ce qu’il va déduire de cette journée, Julius avait raison les Black Bulls m’ont fait du bien, je me sens moins morte à l’intérieur mais je préfère ne pas trop espérer, parce que soit je ne ressens rien juste le vide soit je ne ressens que de la douleur, de la peur et de la haine et même si ce sont de « mauvaise » émotions je préfère cela que de ne rien ressentir.

On s’est ensuite dirigé vers la zone en nous arrêtant à environ deux cent mètre de la barrière, pour observer les environs au cas où l’on ne remarquerait pas certain détails, c’est une clairière semi-ouverte qui rend difficile l’accès mais facilite la fuite, bon positionnement.

_ alors est-ce qu’on y va ou on attend, demande Mimosa

_ on devrait y aller et sécuriser la zone dans le cas ou plus viendraient, fit remarquer Yuno

_ Mimosa, quel genre d’outil ils ont volé et depuis combien de temps, demandais-je

_ Des objets de soins, de stockage et plusieurs artefact de défense basique, et cela dure depuis quelques mois, pourquoi

_ D’accord, ce sont des objets commun mais très utiles, et vu la durée ils doivent en avoir amassé une bonne quantité, gardant le fait qu’ils agissent depuis plusieurs mois sans s’être fait attraper, ils doivent soit être nombreux et l’un d’eux doit avoir une magie de dissimulation d’où la barrière de camouflage, donc pour garder cette quantité d’objet sans ce faire remarquer il faudrait au moins 10 mages de niveau intermédiaire 3, mais la barrière leur offre une protection supplémentaire donc on baisse le nombre de garde à 6, un pour le nord, le sud , l’est, l’ouest, en haut et enfin à l’intérieur avec probablement des pièges en double sceaux simple, j’explique en voyant une Mimosa aux yeux écarquillés et un Yuno pensif

_ Alors tu veux donc qu’on attrape d’abord celui du haut qui sert probablement de donneur d’alarme aussi puis un par un dans l’ordre nord, est, sud et ouest puis celui à l’intérieur, mais comment on désactive les pièges, ajoute Yuno et j’étais plutôt impressionner qu’il comprenne où je voulais en venir

_ Je pourrais les désactiver en utilisant des vignes, propose Mimosa

_ oui cela pourrait faire l’affaire, finit Yuno

On s’est donc mis en marche Yuno sur son balai pour attraper le garde qui se trouve en haut, après quelques minutes, on reçoit un signal de Yuno pendant qu’il s’occupe du garde Nord et Est, je prends ceux au sud et à l’Ouest, tandis qu’après que Yuno neutralise le premier garde Mimosa désactive les pièges.

J’ai évité d’utiliser ma magie qui pourrait alerter les autres gardes, au lieu de cela je m’approche lentement en cachant mon mana, une fois à bonne distance, je me propulse en avant et assone un coup de pied à la tête au garde le faisant s’évanouir sur le coup et répète la chose sur le garde ouest, je n’ai pas pu voir leurs magies c’est dommage… Julius m’a contaminé super.

J’explore un peu la zone en attendant et en m’éloignant dans les bois j’aperçois un endroit où la terre à était retournée en m’approchant, je ressens les traces d’un mana sinistre mais surtout une odeur de décomposition, de cadavres ? ainsi que des traces de plusieurs présences mais pourquoi déterrer des cadavres, pour des expériences, une profanation ou encore bien que ce soit le moins probable l’utiliser pour sa magie, mais est-ce qu’une magie qui permet cela existe je demanderai à Julius plus tard… est ce que c’est ça qu’il voulait ? 

Je décide d’arrêter avant de me surcharger de pensée cet homme est imprévisible point. J’attends un peu puis vois Mimosa et Yuno qui se dirigent vers moi avec leurs adversaires inconscients portés par le vent de Yuno

_ où est-ce qu’on les met, demande Yuno

_ Mimosa tu peux utiliser ton **berceau de guérison,** mais sans l’activer, demandais-je

_ ouais, dit-elle en lançant son sort, mais pourquoi

_ on va les mettre à l’intérieur

_ mais s’ils se réveillent, demande Yuno en mettant les ex-garde à l’intérieur

_ j’ai ça, dis-je en recouvrant le berceau d’un dôme d’eau, le **berceau** me sert de base

_ Super, mais comme on a finit plus tôt que prévue grâce à Noelle pourquoi ne pas aller déjeuner ensemble

Déjeuner ? dans le royaume noble ? cela ne signifie que des regards de dégoût et des chuchotements que je suis la seule à remarquer en plus ce n’est pas comme si j’allais discuter la mission est finie et je peux sentir ma peur de parler de retour, mais cela ferait plaisir à Mimosa, et puis pourquoi pas j’ai vécu ça 15 ans pourquoi pas une heure ou deux de plus.

J’hoche la tête en accord et en ignorant la partie de mon cerveau qui me crie que je vais probablement finir en larmes à la fin de la journée, ce que je ne peux pas nier mais tant que je m’effondre dans ma chambre et sans témoin, cela ne sera pas nouveau.

_ Génial, je connais un super café pas loin d’ici, ça vous plaira

On a marché un petit quart d’heure pendant lequel je sentais des yeux me brûler le dos, parfois j’aimerais mieux ne pas être aussi réceptif et ne pas prêter autant attention à mon environnement.

Arrivés au café nous nous installons puis Mimosa passe commande pour nous trois en attendant quelles arrivent, Mimosa tente d’entamer une discussion.

_ Alors, Yuno tu peux nous parler un peu de ton enfance, moi et Noelle avons pratiquement grandit ensemble donc on connait à peu près toute l’histoire, déclare Mimosa et cela m’a fait remarquer que j’ai quand même réussi à cacher ma « vie » pendant 15 ans à absolument tout le monde sauf Julius.

_ Il n’y a pas grand-chose à dire, j’ai grandi avec Asta dans une Eglise à Hage, avec d’autres enfants orphelin comme nous, nous n’avions peut-être pas beaucoup mais nous étions heureux et quand on a eu 8 ans, on s’est fait notre promesse pour savoir qui allait devenir le prochain empereur-mage et avec on a commencé à s’entraîner, finit-il

Je suis presque sûr que pour l’instant ni Asta ni Yuno ne seraient en mesure de gérer la quantité monstrueuse de paperasse qui accompagne le poste, je commence à avoir de la peine pour Julius et à le comprendre aussi mais il a accepté donc il doit assumer.

_ et toi Noelle, comment ça va chez les Black Bulls, demande Mimosa, je réponds à la question en faisant un signe de tête affirmatif au quel je vois que Yuno a légèrement plisser les yeux

_ ce n’est pas pour être indiscret mais pourquoi tu ne parles pas en dehors des missions, demande le plus poliment possible Yuno, avec laquelle mon expression change de neutre un peu sombre avec une trace imperceptible de peur dans les yeux

_ Yuno, ce n’est pas contre toi, Noelle ne parle généralement à personne depuis des années et la première fois que je l’ai entendue c’était dans la mission du donjon mais les gens disent qu’il y a eu un incident inconnu dans l’aile Silva sans plus, lui répond Mimosa, je prends quelques respirations je pourrais m’effondrer une fois au QG pas avant

Notre commande arrive et j’ai remarquer que j’avais certain goût en commun avec Yuno qui quand je le regarde à l’air d’avoir un regard interrogateur mais légèrement d’inquiétude aussi, pourquoi ?

Si l’on passe la question de Yuno et les regards constants des nobles, c’était plutôt bien finalement, après une demi-heure de discussion principalement engager par Mimosa, on se séparait eux de leur côté et moi en direction du point de rendez-vous que m’a donné Finral pour me récupérer.

En chemin, les regards de haine s’intensifient ainsi que le bruit des chuchotement où j’arrive clairement à distinguer ce qu’il dise

_« Pourquoi est-elle ici ? »_

_« Ce n’est pas l’échec des Silva là ? »_

_« Elle a le courage de se montrer malgré la honte qu’elle apporte à sa famille »_

_« C’est certain, elle ne peut pas être une royale, apparemment elle a rejoint les Black Bulls ? »_

_« Cette équipe de marginaux et d’incompétent, je suis presque sûr qu’elle vaut moins que ça »_

_« Comment peut-elle vivre aussi insouciante après avoir **tué sa mère** ? »_

_« Inutile, elle n’est qu’un gaspillage de mana, pourquoi Lady Acier a dû mourir pour elle ? »_

_« Je suis sûr que Lady Acier doit regretter de l’avoir mis au monde et la maudire depuis sa tombe »_

_« Elle devrait juste disparaître ou mieux mourir cela ferait du bien à tout le monde »_

Peut importe combien de fois j’entend ce genre de chose cela fait toujours atrocement mal surtout les commentaires sur ma mère, même si je ne peux nier que j’ai déjà penser à cela moi-même, je continue d’avancer la tête haute faisant semblant de n’avoir rien entendue et me forçant à garder mes larmes. Les insultes continuent jusqu’à ce que je me fasse toucher « accidentellement » par une boule de feu, au niveau de mon bras gauche, lancer par un garçon qui doit avoir environ deux ans de plus que moi. Je continue ma marche et au moins cette fois il n’y a eu qu’une seule attaque plutôt faible pas comme la dernière fois où ils étaient trois contre moi avec leur grimoire alors que je devais avoir quoi 11 peut-être 12 ans.

J’arrive enfin au point de rendez-vous et je sens que je vais bientôt craquer, heureusement un portail d’où émerge Finral s’ouvre quelques secondes plus tard et j’y pénètre, en voyant que tout le monde fait est dans sa routine alors que le Capitaine est assis près du bar en train de lire un journal.

_ Alors, comment ça s’est passé, demande-t-il sans quitter son journal des yeux

_ bien, dis-je d’une voix presque sous un murmure mais c’est déjà mieux que rien

Je me dirige donc vers ma chambre, et dès que je rentre je verrouille la porte à clé avant de sentir les larmes couler sur mes joues et de donner un coup de poing dans le mur tout en ignorant la douleur. Les larmes coulent de tristesse, de rage et de haine contre mes frères, contre les nobles, la sociétés ou plutôt contre absolument tout, chaque fois ça fait de plus en plus mal, je m’effondre sur mon lit et laisse les larmes couler silencieusement, être entendue pleurer ne ferait qu’aggraver la douleur même si je sens un sanglot me déchirer la gorge, je le ravale.

Je reste comme ça au moins 5 bonnes minutes avant d’attraper un cahier, Julius ma dit une fois de trouver un moyen d’extérioriser ses mauvaise émotions au lieu de les embouteiller, il me l’a dit après avoir empêcher une tentatives de suicide quand j’avais 13 ans. J’ouvre le cahier et décide d’écrire quelques chose qui exprime au mieux le tourbillons incompréhensible de mes émotions.

**Noble** **, they're handsome and strong**

**But always the first to tell me I'm wrong**

**Noble** **try to tame me, I know**

**They tell me I'm weak and won't let it go**

**No, I'm** **not** **fine, I'm lying on the floor again**

**Cracked door, I always wanna let you in**

**Even after all of this shit, I'm resilient**

**'Cause a princess doesn't cry (no-oh)**

**A princess doesn't cry (no-oh, oh)**

**Over monsters in the night**

**Don't waste our precious time** **,** **On** **prince** **with pretty eyes**

**A princess doesn't cry (no-oh)** **(X2)**

**Burning like a fire** **,** **You feel it all inside**

**But wipe your teary eyes**

**'Cause princesses don't cry**

**Don't cry, don't cry, oh** **(X2)**

**Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry, oh**

**'Cause princesses don't cry**

**Girls, so pretty and poised** **,** **And soft to the touch**

**But God made me rough**

**Girls, so heavy the crown**

**They carry it tall** **,** **But it's weighing me down**

**No, I'm** **not** **fine** **,** **I'm lying on the floor again**

**Cracked door** **,** **You're only going to let them in, once**

**And you won't come undone**

**'Cause a princess doesn't cry (no-oh)**

**A princess doesn't cry (no-oh, oh)**

**Over monsters in the night**

**Don't waste our precious time** **,** **On boys with pretty eyes**

**A princess doesn't cry (no-oh)** **(X2)**

**Burning like a fire**

**You feel it all inside** **,** **But wipe your teary eyes**

**'Cause princesses don't cry**

**Don't cry, don't cry, oh** **(X2)**

**Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry, oh**

**'Cause princesses don't cry**

**I'm fine, I won't waste my time**

**Keep it in a jar, gonna leave it for the next one**

**Yeah, I'm fine, I won't waste my time**

**Keep it in a jar, gonna leave it for the next one**

**Yeah, I'm** **not** **fine** **,** **I'm lying on the floor again**

**'Cause a princess doesn't cry (no-oh)**

**A princess doesn't cry (no-oh, oh)**

**Over monsters in the night**

**Don't waste our precious time** **,** **On** **prince** **with pretty eyes**

**A princess doesn't cry (no-oh)**

**A princess doesn't cry (no-oh, oh)**

**Burning like a fire**

**You feel it all inside** **,** **But wipe your teary eyes**

**'Cause princesses don't cry**

**Don't cry, don't cry, oh** **(X2)**

**Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry, oh**

**Cause princesses don't cry**

**Don't cry, don't cry, oh** **(X2)**

**Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry, oh**

**'Cause princesses don't cry**

Cela représente, ce que je ressens, une personne brisée qui doit maintenir une image forte pour ne pas s’effondrer, même si je hais le fait de gaspiller mes larmes pour eux, mais pleurer comme ça au lieu de tout garder m’évite d’imploser lentement peut-être juste peut-être Julius n’aurait pas dû m’arrêter ce jour là et avec cette pensée je m’endors émotionnellement instable comme à l’époque des nuits au Palais.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vraiment désoler pour la longue période l'école était plus chiante que la normal, le bac blanc et toute la merde qui va avec sans oublier que mon cœur m'a fait mal sur le "mental breakdown" de Noelle
> 
> Je pense que je prendrai du temps pour le prochain la cérémonie doit être parfaite, ça et aussi la quantité de devoirs que j'ai a faire
> 
> merci de commenter et à bientôt j'espère


End file.
